It's only the fairytales they believe
by Nightmare-knight
Summary: Rozen Maiden x-over to Sonic. Elise is a medium of the sixth doll of Rozen Maiden and now must run from Mephiles, G.U.N., and Eggman as Maria is back and the next Alice Game shall begin! MephXElise, SonxHina, BaraxKira, ShadxMaria, ShinxGinxMetal, SouxSui
1. Meet the Little Strawberry!

**disclaimer: Why do i even bother?**

Elise was walking around the garden, admiring the beautiful flowers and roses. She smiled as the wind blew at her hair as she saw the sun rays coming to introduce the day for the early morning.

It had been a whole entire year since Iblis and Mephiles were defeated and everyone's memories weren't wiped out for some strange reason. Elise still remembered Sonic as clear as day and still remembered Mephiles as well even though she'd rather forget about him. She sighed as she sat down on the grass near the forest.

She day dreamed a little, she dreamed of a never ending dream but then her mind wandered off into the past, the past before the whole Solaris incident and exactly nine years ago. She felt tears building up in her eyes but she didn't dare let them fall, because even though Iblis is no more, she didn't want to cry, not now. She sighed as she clutched the white dress she was wearing. She tried to not concentrate but the memories kept on flooding her mind.

_'Why? Why did he...' _Elise thought as She shook her head and stood up. She felt down for some reason so she decided to go into the forest, she didn't really like the council that much for keeping her under so much security. She chuckled a little as she thought of the world of trouble is getting herself into but didn't care, she just walked in the forest, smiling all the way as she did.

two hours had passed while Elise was in the forest. She sighed again as she walked aimlessly in the forest. "Maybe I shouldn't have wandered in here, I'm lost as it is." She said as she kept on walking only to trip on something. "AAAAAAHHH!" She yelled as she fell to the ground, cutting her leg with a rock and ripping a part of her dress. "Ow..." She muttered as she sat up and rubbed her elbows that were bruised. "That hurt...but not as much as Heartache..." She said as she was referring to the time where she was actually happy. where he was her friend...  
Elise shook her head to rid of her head of those thoughts. She then noticed the beautifully carved case right next to her. She must of tripped on the case while walking. She noted of the golden rose on top of it and how well made it was. Curious as to what was inside it, she crawled over to it, brushed the dust off it. 'Theres a lock...hmm...guess I can't take a look inside, but still.' She thought as she looked for a way to open it when she went to pull the lid up, there was a click and she opened the case only to gasp.

There was a doll inside the case, a doll that appeared so real, Elise would have mistaken her for a real girl. She wore pink clothing with a pink ribbon on her head and red ballerina shoes. She had blond short hair, creamy skin, and since she was 'sleeping', Elise couldn't see what color her eyes were. Elise picked up the doll gently and raised her high to see the dolls features more. 'She really is pretty.' She thought as she set the doll down. She seemed so fragile and delicate.

Elise noticed a wind up key in the case and picked in up. 'A wind up key? I wonder what the doll does.' She thought as she looked for a hole on the doll in order to put in the key and wind her up. She found a hole on the dolls back, put the key in, and wound the doll up.

A few seconds passed but nothing happened. Then suddenly, the doll glowed and seemed to move. Elise was startled by this and threw the doll into the case as soon as the light came from the doll. She watched in awe and amazement as the doll stood up and opened her eyes when the light diminished. The doll had jaded eyes full of childish playfulness and happiness.

"Ohayo, na no!" The doll said happily as she waved at Elise. Elise was still shocked of how there was a living doll right in front of her. "H..H...Hello...um...whats...your name?" Elise asked as the doll giggled. "Hina Ichigo! And you are na no?" She said as Elise slightly smiled at Hina Ichigo's childish behavior. "Princess Elise. But call me Elise" Elise said as Hina Ichigo looked at her in awe. "Your a princess? Wow! Arigato for winding me up Elise, na no!" Hina Ichigo said happily as Elise giggled. Elise then looked at Hina Ichigo with concern. "Hina Ichigo, do you know how to get out of this forest? I'm afraid I'm lost."

Hina Ichigo looked at Elise and then her smile went away as a look of seriousness came. "I can help you but only if you accept" Hina Ichigo extended her left hand out to Elise who saw that there was a ring on the wedding finger. The ring was silver with a golden rose on it. "the contract." Hina Ichigo said as Elise seemed to be in a trance as she kept on looking at the ring. "I..." she started as she leaned down. "...Accept." She then kissed the rose ring and suddenly there was a burning sensation on her left ring finger and a white light. Elise gasped as she pulled away and looked at her finger to see a ring identical to Hina Ichigo's appearing on it and the white light kept getting britgher.

Hina Ichigo had a sad look on as she saw a tiny pink light come next to her, floating. "Berry bell, do you think it was right...for her to get involved?" She asked the tiny light as it twinkled. "Maybe...Maybe your right." Hina replied to the twinkle response of her artificial spirit as the glow diminished from Elise and the ring was now on her wedding finger.

Elise was still amazed at what happened and looked at Hina for a answer. "Your are now my medium. I can use your power to help us get out of here." Hina Ichigo said as Elise nodded. "Well, I guess we'll be going...I'll bring your case." Elise said as she walked towards Hina Ichigo's case and picked it up. Hina Ichigo smiled as Berry bell flew up in the air as Hina Ichigo turned to Elise. "Okay, time to go!" She said as she held hr hands up towards Elise and strawberry vines appeared and wrapped themselves around Elise.

"Wha-!?" Elise started to say in alarm but Hina giggled as she said in a reassuring voice. "don't worry, this is the only way I can carry you while we're flying. Just relax and enjoy the ride." She then floated up in the air with Elise who was amazed even more and enchanted by the strawberry vines wrapped around her as she flew through the air with Hina. She then noticed a little pink light ahead of them. "Hina Ichigo, whats that pink light up ahead?" She asked as Hina Ichigo turned her head to looked at her and smiled. "That's my artificial spirit, Berry bell!" she said as the light twinkled. "Berry bell says that she sees a castle up ahead, is that your home?"

"Yes!" Elise said as Hina Ichigo smiled in a childish way. "Well, we're almost there!" She said as the flew straight towards the castle.

It took one more hour to get there and by then, it was night and the three arrived at the courtyard. Hina Ichgio landed gracefully on her feet as she gently let Elise down.

Elise saw the strawberry vines let go of her and vanish as Hina Ichgio with Berry bell walked toward Elise. "You have a nice castle! I hope they have strawberry short cake na no!" She said as she happily danced around Elise.

Elise giggled as she opened the case. "Well, i don't want anyone to see you in case they take you away from me so please get in the case, I'll let you out once I've reached my room."

Hina Ichigo looked at her, worry on her face. "you promise?" She asked with a hint of fear. Elise noticed this and patted Hina's head to calm her. "Yes, I princess Elise of Solaris promise." She said as Hina Ichigo smiled. "Okie dokie!" She then jumped in the case, Berry bell with her.

Elise closed the case and held on to it by its handle and left to go inside. Unaware of the cloud of darkness behind her.

Suddenly, the dark cloud formed into a hedgehog that looked like Shadow but he had pale blue stripes on him instead of red and had green eyes. He didn't have a mouth or a nose but you could tell of the dark look he had. "So, Elise found a new friend?" He said full of anger but also sadness. There was a voice in his head that said _**"She doesn't care about you any more, now that she's found another friend." **_The voice said as the hedgehog, Mephiles, cringed. _'No! It's not true! it...'_ Mephiles glared at the wall and sent a crystal toward it, smashing it only to cause a crack.

"Elise...Your mine forever!" He said as he laughed evilly. He then vanished in the shadows, laughing all the way and coming up with a plan to get Elise to be his forever...


	2. Miss Maria is back

**disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story! got that!**

His hands gently lifted the doll off of the work bench, being careful as to not drop her. He walked to a small red cushion chair, placing the doll on it as he straightened her dress, being careful not to rip the soft blue fabric.

He smiled when another doll came in, she was stunning in all ways and strange as well. She had long white hair reaching past her waist, her left golden eye sees everything yet reflects nothing as where her right eye is suppose to be is nothing more but an eyes sockets with a white rose growing out of it. She wore a white dress reaching past her thighs with two roses on either side of her head with thorn vines, and she wore white boots. She held a childish yet deadly aura to her as she walked to the man with wavy golden locks tied in a poney tail as he held a smile. "Kirakshou...would you mind as to put the Rosa Mystica inside her?" The man said as he held a pale blue crystal shard in his hand, it seemed to glow with a faint blue light and float on the palm of his hand.

The doll girl, Kirakishou, eyes widen as the man handed the crystal shard to her and gestured for her to put it in the doll on the table.

"But...father...This is not like the Rozen Maidens Rosa Mystica! How...?" Kirakishou started but the man held up his hand, a humorous smile on as he patted Kirakishou's head. "I know, But this doll used to be human...and I want her to be ready if should anything happen." He said as Kiraikshou nodded then walked towards the doll. She was five steps away when he suddenly stopped and turned around, a look on her face. "Father...why are you doing this for a human?" She asked as the man chuckled in a grim way. "Because...she is the niece of a friend of mine." Kirakishou nodded then crossed the distance and placed the shard on the doll's chest.

There was suddenly a glowing light and the doll glowed within it and floated up in the air. She then grew white angelic wings on her back as her eyes slowly opened and breathed her first breath of air.

Kirakishou stared in awe as the doll descended to the ground, her eyes widen as her feet touched the ground but wobbled.

"Wha...? Where...where am I?" The doll asked as she looked around, gasping as she saw the human man and the sparkling snow drop doll in front of her. She tried to stand still but wobbled and staggered as she did so.

Kirakishou stared at the girl who was trying to stand, she seemed interested in her and watched as the girl looked at her surroundings. "Who...are you...?" She asked as she turned to Kirakishou. Kirakishou showed no emotion as she copied what the doll said to her. "Who...are you...?"

The man chuckled as the doll seemed to get serious. "Hello, My name is Rozen. I'm sure your grandfather, Dr.Gerald Robotnik spoke of me." He said as the doll looked at her, she seemed to realize what he said and soon got all sorts of questions. "Your Rozen? How do you know my grandfather? Where am I? How..." The doll trailed off as her left hand went to the right side of her chest. "How am I here? I was dead...shot...how...?" The doll noticed the joints and her eyes widen.

"Don't worry, I brought you bak to life..." Rozen said as the doll looked at him then at Kirakishou. "I'm...a doll...!" She said as she held sadness as realization came to her.

Rozen sighed as he walked to her and held her shoulders. "You need not worry, I made a promise to Gerald if should anything happen to you, then I'll bring you back to life as a doll, he wanted you to see Earth so much, that he'll as a doll maker to do so." He said as the doll smiled sadly, tears forming in her eyes.

Kirakishou examined her as she looked like she had all sorts of questions. _'Earth? She never been to earth? She died by being shot? Why? And who is this Dr.?' _She thought as Rozen stood up and guided the doll to Kirakishou. "This is one of my daughters, Kirakishou, Kirakishou meet Maria Robotnik." He said as Kirakishou nodded and looked at Maria who was getting nervous from the way Kirakshou seemed to hold no emotion.

Rozen smiled as he nudged Maria. Maria nodded and smiled at Kirakishou and held her hand out. "Hi, Kirakishou, pleasure to meet you!" She said as Kirakishou stared at her hand. Slowly, ever so slowly, she reached her hand out and grasped Maria's. "Hello, Maria, it is a honor to meet you." She said with a smile.

Maria smiled back as she shook hands with Kirakishou, her uneasiness going away as calmness replaced it.

Rozen smiled as the two exchanged greetings and laughed a little. "Good, now that we've all been greeted properly, We can now get a move on." He said as Maria had a puzzled look. "A move on? Where are we going?" She asked as Rozen replied. "I'm not going anywhere, it where you two will be heading off to." He said as a mirror appeared and glowed. Kirakishou was very much surprised as Maria was. Rozen chuckled as he continued. "You need to find your friend, Shadow right?" Maria gasped as she held shock. "He's still alive! Oh, Shadow!" She was about to get a running start when Kirakishou held her back. "What are you doing? You don't know the N-feild like I do! Wait." She said as Maria casted her eyes down.

"Kirakishou is right, which is why I'm entrusting her to keep you safe." Kirakishou nodded as Maria smiled faintly. "Alright, now that we understand, oh! wait! I almost forgot!" Rozen reached behind his back and pulled out a red emerald. "This emerald will help you long your journey and this" He pointed to a light that floated with it. "Is your artificial spirit. You can name it if you like." He said as the faint green blue light flew to Maria and circled her. "Why not...Hana?" She said as the spirit twinkled. She gasped of how she understood it but smiled. "Hana it is!" She said as Kirakishou smiled then called her artificial spirit. "Sufi...come here." a pale white light came and swirled her. "Sufi, could you show us the way to..." she trailed off as Rozen smiled. "Centeral City, thats where Shadow is." He said as he handed the emerald to Maria who held it tightly. "Arigato...Rozen." She said as she bowed slightly then turned to Kirakishou and nodded.

"Farewell, Be sure to take good care of her Kirakishou!" Rozen said as the two went to the mirror and disappeared, a single tear escaping Rozen's face. "Gerald...I hope you'll rest in piece now..." He said as he soon vanished, leaving nothing behind to show that he was there.

**Chapter two up! Maria is back! Yay! Chapter three will be focusing on Elise, Hina Ichigo and Mephiles againso stay tune! Flames are welcome, I'll just hand them to Iblis and Suigintou to play with them! XP**


	3. Four years ago, Alice Game JUNK pt 1

**Okay, so this is what happened four years ago, this is important to the story so you better read this!**

**Disclaimer: (Super Layers come flying in through my window) I don't own anything so leave me alone! The characters originaly belong to Sega and Peach-Pit! **

--

Four years ago

"Suigintou

"Suigintou! Wait! Suigintou!"

A doll wearing a red dress with a velvet poncho, a matching bonnet with a green ribbon holding it with a small, pink rose in the middle and black shoes with a single pink rose on top of each, was running in the ruins of a city. Her long, golden hair was swaying behind her in two pigtails as the wind howled, Her blue eye searching everywhere in search of a certain Lamplace Lamp.

"Shinku…" A voice called out in the darkness as black feathers suddenly attacked the red dressed girl known as Shinku, who was covering her face from the feathers and desperately trying to stand her ground against the strong wind that was threatening to blow her away.

"Suigintou! Where are you! Show yourself!" Shinku yelled as a childish giggle came.

"Fine, Shinku, but you won't like what you see…!" the voice said as Shinku seemed confused. That is, until a doll-girl with deathly pale skin with a pair of black wings sprouting from her back, snow white hair and red eyes. But, there was something different, normally, this doll would wear the dress marked of darkness with the reverse cross, a black bonnet with a single pink rose on top, a black choker with a ribbon, and black high heeled boots with a single rose on each. This is what the doll would've worn if circumstances were normal, however, this was not the case.

Shinku gasped in shock of what Suigntou, deathly pale doll, was wearing. She wore a red kimono on with Sakura designs on, Shinobi sandals, and had a single thin metal choker wrapped around her neck with a face on that appeared to be a smiling cartoon with a mustache, a wicked smile, and blue circle eyes. Suigintou also had her hair brought up with two chopsticks, a single rose was on the ribbon that tied around the two chopsticks.

"Like what you see, Shinku?" Suigintou said wickedly. Shinku was shocked of how much Suigintou had changed. "Suigntou…! What is the meaning of this!?" Shinku yelled as Suigntou giggled. "Whatever do you mean…" She started as she had a possessed look on. "…Fifth doll of Rozen Maiden, Shinku." She said in a monotone voice, almost like a robot.

Shinku was staring wide eyed at Suintou but soon turned to anger. "What have you've done to Suigintou, you piece of **JUNK**!!" Shinku shouted the last part.

Suigintou's eyes widen as she suddenly seemed to be struggling while clutching her head, She seemed to be struggling from some unknown inner force in her mind as she screamed in pain. She suddenly had tears in her eyes as she looked at Shinku, her face in shock of seeing Suigintou having fear in her eyes.

"Sh…Shinku…! H…he..lp….me!" She said in a soft whisper as electricity seemed to shoot from the choker through her, causing her to scream in pain.

"SUIGINTOU!!" Shinku shouted as she jumped from where she was and flew into the air and tried to reach Suigintou only to be blasted away by a wave of electricity. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"

Suddenly, there came a laughing voice from above them. "Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!" A man shaped like an egg wearing a red vest, black tight pants, goggles on his bold head as he wore blue glasses and had a mustache. "She can't be saved! So as long as she wears the choker I made, she would be under my control! Ho ho ho ho ho!" The egged shaped man said as Shinku glared at him. "Who are you?"

The man chuckled as he looked at her. "My name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik, or as my nemesis calls me. Eggman." He said as he chuckled. "Dr.Robotnik, Let my sister go!" Shinku demanded as rose petals started to form around her. "Or you'll be sorry!"

Suigintou was struggling to be in control but filing miserably. "Suigntou! I order you to attack Shinku!" Eggman shouted over to her as Suigintou was losing the fight of control and extended her wing. "Yes…master."

"Suigntou! No!" Shinku yelled in protest but was sent hurtling through the air as a black dragon wing attacked her. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!"

Shinku screamed as feathers bound her. "Shinku…I'm going to turn you into Junk!" Suigntou said as her eyes seemed dead.

Shinku whimpered as she felt herself being thrown around like a rag-doll. "Suigntou! St-!" Before Shinku could finish, she felt Suigintou caress her cheek. "Shinku…" Then, Shinku felt herself be stabbed in the middle, her eyes widen as Suigintou withdrew her sword. "I'll be taking your Rosa Mystica now." She said as a small pink crystal came out of Shinku. "Sui…gin…tou…" Shinku looked into Suigntou's eyes and said one final thing before losing consciousness "Ashiatou…"

Suigintou's eyes shrunk as her face turned from emotionless to horror of what she had done. The Rosa Mystica in her hand, the soul of Rozen Maiden's, Shinku's, was floating on the palm of her hand as she watched Shinku slumped, she will now sleep forever, now a regular doll.

"Sh…Shinku…!"

Shinku didn't responded. Before Suignitou realized it, the Rosa Mystica was already inside her as she tried to wake Shinku up.

"Shinku! Shinku! Shinku!"

Eggman just grinned wickedly as he saw the whole thing, a part of him felt guilt but that was way deep inside of him, the rest was just laughing at the whole thing.

Shinku's body was being shaken by Suigintou who had tears in her eyes.

"**SHINKUUUUUU!!"**

--

**Japanese-Ashiatou means "I love you"**

**Shinku-Pure Ruby**

**Suigintou-Lamplace Lamp**


	4. Alice Game JUNK pt 2

**part two to four years ago, Suigintou is being controlled by Eggman, (The bastard!) and was forced to play the Alice Game with Shinku who now lost her Rosa Mystica.**

**Disclaimer: ...I don't anything, just the story!**

Alice Game JUNK pt. 2

--

Suigintou was crying as Shinku's body was in her arms, she was shaking with each and every sob.

Eggman was still in a happy mood but he decided to leave with Suigintou back to base. "Suigintou, we must go now!"

Suigintou still sobbed as she clutched to Shinku, she flew to Eggman, her eyes now dead as Eggman went to the exit from Suigintou's N-field, her world. Suigintou didn't say anything as Eggman was grinning broadly, they exited the N-field through the door floating in the air. Suigintou opened the door with her right hand, making sure not to drop Shinku with her left and let Eggman through then herself. The door closed behind them.

A rabbit was watching the whole time and came up to the door.

"Well, it appears that the first young lady of Roses is being controlled by a wizard." The rabbit said as his red eyes glinted with a fire that is rage.

The rabbit seemed to have a human body but had the head of a rabbit, he wore a black tux, top hat, white gloves and seemed to wear a bow tie.

"The wizard will be re payed

For the other Rozen sisters

Will not stand for this!"

The Rabbit then floated away and towards a mirror. "Lets see what the Jade star is doing?" He said as the mirror glowed and ripples could be seen. The rabbit entered and vanished into the mirror.

-

A doll with long chest nut hair, she wore a green dress with a white bonnet on her head, was in the living, on the couch. She just sat there, a sad expression on her face as she stared into nothingness. Her name was Suiseiski, third doll of the Rozen Maiden series and one of the last three remaining.

Suiseiski's eyes were dull as she sat in the living room. She sighed as she sat on the couch and watched T.V, detective Kun Kun was on, that was Shinku's and Hina Ichigo's favorite show. Suiseiski sighed as she then felt a sudden feeling, she then felt a jolt, like some sort of shock of electricity was inside o her then nothing. Her eyes widen as she stood up and ran out of the living room, down the hall and into a storage room.

There, she stood before a mirror, the mirror was made by the finest crafted hands and the glass shine with unknown power. She touched the glass as it seemed it ripple, suddenly, the rabbit from the N-field appeared out of the N-field and stood in front of Suiseiski.

"You! What are you doing here!?" she yelled as she pointed to the rabbit who chuckled at her insecureness. "I simply came to talk, Jade Star." The rabbit bowed. Suiseiski was confused until she heard a thump behind the rabbit, she looked past him only to find another doll.

"Ow...Kashira..." the doll said as she rubbed her sore forehead, she had silver hair with two swirls of it on the front, peach skin, and green eyes that were teary at this moment. she wore a yellow puffy jacket with puffy shorts from the Victoria era, black shoes, a yellow hair piece in the shape of a heart with a rose on a black ribbon on it, and she had a yellow umbrella with her. A small yellow light was flying around her, otherwise known as her artifiacl spirit.

"Ka...karna...uh...Kana!" Suiseiski tried to say, always forgetting the doll's name. The doll stood up, a mad look on her face as she pouted. "K-A-N-A-R-I-A!" She said as Suiseiski glared at her as she glared back.

The rabbit clapped his hands so get both their attention. "Young maidens...This is no time to fight, even though it is part of the laws of Chaos but...what of the Pure ruby? or Mercury Lamp?" He said to the two now confused dolls.

"Shinku and Suigintou!? But what does that have to do-" Kanaria stopped as she realized something that made her go pale. Suiseiski was still confused, she pondered for a moment before she too paled in realization.

"She's gone...isn't she...?" Suisesiki looked at Kanaria who asked. The rabbit nodded as Kanaria had tears in her eyes, Suiseiski wrapped her arms around Kanaria who sobbed on her, the two sisters shared a sad moment together.

The rabbit looked at the mirror, giving the two some privacy. "Laplace Demon...desu." Suiseiski said as the rabbit, Laplace Demon turned to her. Suiseiski still covered Kanaria who was stilling crying, her eyes showing business. "Where's Shinku now? Is Suigintou still there?"

Laplace turned to her fully and spoke.

"The Mercury Lamp is currently under the wizard's control

and unwilfully defeated the Pure ruby, causing great pain to herself as well to her adversary

Two hearts have been broken

and two souls crushed

by the wizard who placed a magic spell on the Mercury Lamp

making her obey his every order

as she is nothing more then his puppet with strings

He controls her as well by having something that is precious to her

Saying he will destroy that precious thing if she doesn't obey him

Now the other Roses must free themselves from the wizard

in order to help their sister and become Alice

Each of them shall be Alice

Seven equals one

One equals...seven"

Laplace said as Suiseiski tried to figure out the riddle, of course the Mercury Lamp was Suigintou and pure ruby was Shinku, and the roses were the Rozen Maidens but the wizard? Who on earth could be the wizard?

"So...the last remaining Rozen Maidens are us two?" Suiseiski asked, indicating Kanaria and herself.

"ah, but you forget the seventh young lady! She shall awake in fours years times! But you must still be with your current master, otherwise you shall not be able to help your elder sister!" Laplace bowed as he tipped his hat and the mirror glowed. "To Live is to Die, to Die is to Live, that is the laws of chaos..." He said as he went into the mirror, just as he arm was about disappear, the arm stopped midway. "Oops! I forgot to give you this!" He then brought his other arm out with a hat, the right arm reach into the hat and brought out a blue emerald. "You best keep this! For this is a Chaos Emerald, I'm sure you can look up the information on it on the computer you have." He said as he tossed the emerald, Suiseiski catching it with her free hand.

"And the way to use it, simply say "Chaos Control!"" and with that, the rabbit disappeared into the mirror, leaving a stunned Suiseiski with a now calm Kanaria. The two sisters stayed there, in each others arms, a sisterly love in the moment, in fear they might not see each the other again.

-

"Suigintou, you may leave." Eggman said to Suigntou who nodded, still carrying Shinku's body. She left the room in a hurry, she passed corridors and hallways until she made it to a certain room. She opened the door to see a big, green glass case, holding a robot that all are to familiar with. Suigintou smiled sadly as she gazed into the blank screen eyes that would have held red eyes if it were activated. "Hello...Metal Sonic...I hope your feeling well!" She said with false cheer, her smile turned into a frown, she laid her back to the glass, sliding down to the floor as she clutched to Shinku. "I know I seem pathetic but...I'm fine. I jut came here to visit you. Since i know that you would like it." She said softly.

The robot didn't move, he didn't even flinch but Suigintou knew that he was listening. He used to always listen to her about a month ago before he was deactivated for repairs. He was damaged by Sonic again and Suigintou almost fainted from how he looked.

She smiled as she remembered the day Eggman forcefully took her. at first the two despised each other but they soon became close. Eggman now was using something precious to Suigintou to make her stay, she tried to find a way to retrieve it but failed miserably.

"I will always be your friend...always..." Suigintou shut her eyes, tears slid down her cheeks as she cried. She cried for a while before she fell asleep, Shinku still in her arms as her back was to Metal. The nights went and days came.

The days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, until finally, four years has passed. Four miserable years until she would be free from her chain, to spread her black wings and fly into the sky. Away from the harsh, cruel world and break away.


	5. Battles and Barasuishou

**I'm baaaaaaaack! sorry, school just started and I've been Buzzzay! I'm now in seventh grade, yosh! Now shut up, just because I'm only thirteen doesn't mean I can't write M-rated stories or read them, I only read the ones with yaoi in it. So ha! and anyone who's looking to sue, what kind of motherfucker would sue a thirteen year old?! Huh!**

**So...Scourge, do the disclaimer! **

**Scourge: What!? why me?**

**Shadow: Because she's making a one-shot for you so shut up and do it!**

**Scourge: Alright, alright...(sigh) Nightmare-knight doesn't own anything, If she did then I would be in a Sonic the hedgehog game, G.U.N would be in flames and Fiona would be dead.**

**(note: I really don't like Fiona, She's so...you know, One of those girls... Listen to Avril Lavinge's song "One of Those Girls" and you'll get it.)**

Chapter 5: N-Filed and Rose Crystal

Elise giggled when Hina Ichigo was eating some strawberry cake she brought up into her room. "Yummy! I like this cake so much! Strawberry! mmmmm!" Hina sang out as she put a piece of cake in her mouth. Her eyes closed and a small blush on her cheeks. She looked like a sweet, little angel.

Elise only thought of one word. 'Kawaii!' She mentally yelled in her mind, she giggled like a little kid.

The two were on Elise's bed, Hina Ichigo eating the strawberry cake as Elise read a book. She would sometimes brush Hina's hair, which Hina Ichigo liked a lot. She hummed a tune, her sparkling emerald eyes rivaled those of Sonic's.

'Sonic...' Elise thought when she looked into Hina's eyes. She then remembered the other pair of green eyes, deadly eyes that looked straight into your soul as the owner's voice seemed to sound so handsome yet so dark as well. Elise shuddered a little.

Hina Ichigo noticed this and though 'What's wrong with Elise-chan? Is something wrong?' Hina Ichigo stood up on the bed and jumped on to Elise's lap. "Elise-chan? Is something bothering you?" Elise snapped out of her mind and turned to look at Hina's worried eyes. "It's nothing Hina...would you like me to brush your hair?"

"Hai!" Hina leaped with joy. Elise chuckled as she went to her mirror stand, opened a drawer and brought brush out. She looked into the mirror and gasped, in the reflection, Mephiles was behind her, a hand on her shoulder as his face was so close to her. He whispered in her ear. "You are mine, no one can take you away from me!" Elise jumped back, a look of fear on her face

(AN on the Mirror Stand: i now know what those are called! It's the one with the table with a mirror infront of it, you know where you put your make up on and stuff?)

Hina Ichigo ran towards Elise. when she reached Elise's side, she looked into the mirror and stood there in shock.

Mephiles was there, a glint in his eyes of pure hatred towards Hina Ichigo. "You are mine Elise-_chan,_ and no one else's!"

Mephiles came out of the mirror and made an attempt to grab Elise when strawberry vines wrapped themselves around him. "What the!?" Mephiles looked back to Elise only to find Hina Ichigo there. "She doesn't want to go with you! Now leave!" Hina yelled, her arms spread before her acting like a shield to protect Elise. "Hina..." Elise whispered softly. Hina Ichigo turned her head back and smiled. "Don't worry Elise-chan, I'll be there for you!" She said, not knowing that both Mephiles and Elise were shocked.

'Those are...the same words I said to Elise nine years ago!' Mephiles thought as he angrily glared at Hina Ichigo. "No!"

The strawberry vines were suddenly ripped, freeing Mephiles from his prison. "I will not...be replaced!!" blue crystals shot out from his head to Hina Ichigo. Elise reacted fast and pulled herself and Hina away.

"Mephiles please stop!" Elise pleaded as she kept on pulled Hina away when she tried to fight Mephiles.

Mephiles laughed insanely. 'She doesn't get it! I only want her, I only want my friend back!' he thought as he send out black tendrils towards the two girls. "Never! Not until I have my friend back!" He yelled as a tendril made an attepmt to get to Elise only to be stopped by Hina Ichigo by sending her strawberry vines and blocking them.

"Mephiles...you broke our friendship along time ago! when you lied to me so just give up!" Elise yelled, sadness and anger in her voice.

Mephiles growled. He only wanted her. He made a promise to her one night and wanted to keep. 'I promise...we'll always be together!' "I won't give up! Not until your mine forever!" Mephiles yelled, sending more tendrils to them.

Hina Ichigo was knocked away, she hit her head on the wall and struggled to get up. "Ow...na no..."

"Hina Ichigo!" Elise yelled, running to get to her only to have a tendril wrap itself around her waist, preventing her from aiding Hina Ichigo. Mephiles appeared before her, he grabbed her chin, making her look up to him. Elise struggled to get out only to have tendrils wrapped around her arms and legs. "Elise...why won't you accept me?" Mephiles asked. Elise stopped and stared at him. "Because...how do I know your not lying like you did all those years ago?"

Hina Ichigo watched as the two stared at each other.

Elise's eyes then narrowed. "How can i trust a liar like you!? We'll NEVER be friends again!" She yelled into Mephiles face. Mephiles stood stock still, his eyes wide in shock.

Hina Ichigo took this as her quo to go in. She stood up and ran towards them, her strawberry vine already pushing the two away and getting Elise out of her bindings.

Mephiles glared at the two. How come she was loved and not him? How come SHE can be her friend when he...

**It's because of Hina Ichigo...she took her away and now your being rejected. The only way Elise will be with you is to get rid of Hina Ichigo...get RID of her!**

Mephiles cringed at the voice but he obeyed anyways. The only way Elise will be with him is to get rid of Hina Ichigo...then so be it.

Mephiles sent barrages of crystals towards the two but they kept on dodging. Mephiles then used his powers to teleport behind Elise and grab. "Ack! Let go!" Elise yelled to Mephiles. Mephiles ignored her cries as he dragged her towards the mirror. Hina Ichigo used her strawberry vines to try and get Mephiles but only to have them torn apart. Hina then did one thing, she ran to Mephiles and tackled him. "Let Elise-chan go!"

Mephiles glared daggers at her, Elise struggling in his grip. "Mephiles...let..go..." she struggled to say as the arm was choking her but not that much. Hina Ichigo punched Mephiles in the gut, causing him to let go of Elise.

"Gh!" Mephiles clutched his stomach, eyes glaring towards Hina Ichigo who glared back. "You little brat!" Hina Ichigo grabbed Elise's hand and took her towards the mirror. "Hina Ichigo! Where are we going!?" Elise asked as she ran, Mephiles right behind them. "To the N-filed!" Hina replied as they reached the mirror and Hina touched the surface, causing ripples to form.

"N-fie-" Elise didn't finish when the mirror started to glow. Hina Ichigo pushed Elsie inside, throwing strawberry vines at Mephiles to stall.

"Damn it! You little brat!" Mephiles yelled to Hina who just pouted cutely. "Shut up meanie na no! Why do you want Elise-chan so bad!?" Hina said to Mehpiles.

Mephiles growled in response. "Because...She used to be MY friend and i won't let you take her away!" Mephiles yelled. He summoned pale, blue crystals to cut the vines. He then lunged to Hina Ichigo only to be caught in strawberry vines again.

Hina Ichigo's eyes turned sad. "Then...why not say you sorry?" She then went to the mirror but said a few final words then went into the mirror, closing the entrance as she did so. Mephiles was left dangling there, wondering what her words meant.

_"Pardoinezz moi"_

Elise found herself in a strange place. There was nothing but black surroundings with doors around. She then heard the swishing of wind, turned her head and saw Hina Ichigo beside her. "Elise-chan! Hi na no!" Hina Ichigo said in a cheery voice.

Elise smiled but soon looked around. "Where are we?" She asked. Hina Ichigo flew close to her and grabbed her arm. "We're in the N-filed!" Hina Ichigo said. Elise had a confused look on. "N...Field?"

Hina Ichgio stopped and as did Elise, much to her surprise. "What is truth?" Elise looked to Hina Ichigo, wondering what she was talking about.

"What is a lie?

Is what we say true or false?

Do we really know who we are? Or do we question our very being?

The N-filed is everywhere, it is no where

When we believe, when we don't

We dream, we wake up

That is the N-field

It's is a dream.

It is a reality." Hina Ichigo said. Elise stared at Hina Ichigo. "So...the N-field is real yet isn't...?" Hina Ichigo smiled. "Yup! But the N-field's entrance can only be opened by the Rozen Maidens and Father."

Elise was now curious of the other so called Rozen Maidens. 'Where have I heard that name before?' "Who are the Rozen Maidens?" Elise saw Hina Ichigo grow sad. "We are sisters. There are seven of us who has a piece of Rosa Mystica that lets us move around and talk. If we lose our Rosa Mystica we then become a regular doll. Not being able to move and talk."

Elise gasped. "As in...you die?" She asked Hina Ichigo. "No. Dolls can't die. We simply go to a place very far away. Dark...and cold...and lonely..." Hina Ichigo sighed. "you see...when a doll is forgotten by their master then they feel like they are no longer needed. So theirs souls go to that place. Everything has a soul, even a mirror."

Elise took in the information and cast her eyes down. She remember growing up and forgetting about her toys. She had no idea her toys had souls in them, even though they can't talk. "Our father wanted a perfect little girl, Alice. He created us, Rozen Maidens, to shape Alice. But none could be her, so he created the Alice Game."

"Alice Game?"

"The Alice Game was created so that me and the others sisters will fight each other until one is left standing and has all of the Rosa Mysticas. When a doll is defeated by another doll, their Rosa Mystica goes to the winner as the loser can no longer move, speak or even breathe. The last Doll standing shall become Alice. The perfect little girl Father desires."

Elise had a horrified look on. "You mean your very own father is just going to make his own daughters fight each other! Sisters no less, and kill each other! What kind of father is he!?" Elise yelled, making Hina Ichigo cringe but still held a sad look. "Our Father is our Father. He created us so we must do our part to please him na no"

Elise's expression turned to anger but soon calmed down. "Why? Why would he make you do this?"

Hina Ichigo smiled. "It's okay! We weren't born in a mother's womb like you are! Besides...to live is to fight...right?"

Elise gazed at Hina Ichigo. so small, so young, so fragile. Elise wrapped her arms around Hina Ichigo, afraid she might lose her. "Elise-chan...?"

"...Just let me hold you..."

Elise tightened her grip. "...Even just for a minute." Hina Ichigo's eyes widen but soon had tears. "...Arigatou, Elise-chan."

They were unaware of the figure in a purple dress behind them. She looked like Kirakishou only her left eyes was covered by a rose patch, the hair clips were purple crystals, and the dress was longer, reaching up to her ankles with purple boots with a rose on top. "The...next Alice Game...shall begin..." She said in a monetone voice. "Oto-sama...I will not fail you!" The figure then vanished, leaving no trace that she was there.

Hina Ichigo saw the figure and one name came to her mind. 'Barasuishou...!'

Sonic ran through Central City, going around to run as usual. He was having a grand when he stopped at Central square. He sighed again about the tenth time. Amy was there, her back to Sonic, not noticing he was there.

'Just...move quietly as possible and she won't notice you...' Sonic thought in his head as he inched away slowly from the pink hedgehog. Amy turned around and squealed. "Sonniku!" She yelled as she jumped on Sonic, giving him a bone crushing hug. Sonic cringed at the loud voice and hug crushing his rips.

"Hi...Amy...I can't...breath.." Sonic struggled to say. Amy let go off him, causing Sonic to fall to the floor and cough. "Jeez, is it just me are have you gotten stronger?" Sonic said as Amy giggled. "Maaaaaaybe!"

Sonic chuckled, no matter how much Amy said she loved him, he only saw her as a little sister.

Suddenly, an egg shaped cloud appeared right above them. Then a motor came down, it was shaped like an egg and had catches with just the top half showing. A man was on it, grinning wickedly through his mustache. That man was none other then Eggman, and apparently, he is trying to reek havoc once again.

Sonic had a sweat drop on his head. 'that guy is obsessed...' he thought as Amy gasped. "Dr.Eggman! What are you planning now!?" Amy and Sonic glared at the laughing man shaped like a egg.

"Why, out to conquer the world of course! But, I only came to watch the fight! Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!"

"Watch what fight!?" Sonic became confused at what Eggman said. 'Fight? But...theres no one else but Eggghead...unless...' "Amy! Get down!" Sonic yelled to Amy. Amy did as she was told and got down as did Sonic, feathers came out from the sky being blown of the wind.

"Hee hee hee...You saw my attack? very impressive..."

Suigintou flew down, she had not changed four years ago. She was still under the control of Eggman but her eyes, they looked haunted. Like as if she had lost something great. She landed in front of Sonic, her eyes now showing a dark childish light now.

Sonic looked up and smirked. "So, your another one of Egghead's cronies? Nice to meet you!" Sonic said cockily, he crossed his arms and smirked. Suigintou smirked as well and bowed lady-like. "Pleasure to meet you Sonic...I have heard so much about you." She said in a most sinister and child like voice.

Eggman cackled. "Suigntou, I would ike to introduce you to sonic! Sonic, Suigntou. Now, lets get this show on the road!" Sonic got into a fighting stance, Amy bringing out her hammer. "Bring it!"

Robots came from the sky, they must of been sent by Eggman because these robots were egged shaped and they were beside Suigintou.

"Attack!" the robots did so and went full out, Suigintou went straight to Sonic. sonic jumped and aimed a kick at her only for her to grabbed it with hers hands and swing him around. Amy whacked the robots with her hammer but there were some that struck her. Amy soon became annoyed and started swinging her hammer around.

Sonic jumped back when Suigintou expanded her wings and sent one dragon wing towards Sonic, Sonic jumped to the side and ran to Suigintou. Suigintou saw this and flew up, avoiding Sonic's spin dash. Sonic however wasn't done yet, he jumped on buildings and jumped in the air, straight to Suigintou and punched her right in the face. "Ack!" Suigintou was sent away, she landed on the ground. Sonic rubbed his right hand, he had a funny look of surprise and pain. "Jeez! what are you made out of!?" He asked when he landed, his right hand still throbbing.

Suigintou glared. She expanded her right wing and sent it to Sonic. Sonic jumped up but the wing followed. Soon, Sonic was running around, a black wing following him.

Amy kicked the face of a robot and made an attempt to smash it when another grabbed her arm. Amy struggled to get out but another one grabbed the other as two more grabbed her legs. She was caught and her Picko Picko Hammer (sp?) was cast aside.

Eggman laughed out loud. enjoying every moment of it. "This is so much fun! ho ho ho ho ho!"

"Don't be laughing now! Cause this where I kick your butt!"

"Oh no you don't!" Suigintou's wing then went a flame. Blue flames cackled as they chased Sonic. Sonic gasped when he felt a little bit of heat, looked back and nearly yelp. Blue flames chased him. He zigged zagged, jumped and even roled but he couldn't avert the flames somewhere else. 'Shit!'

Eggman watched as Suigintou followed Sonic, he grinned when Sonic got knocked down and was pinned by feathers.

Suigintou stood above him, smirking in a sick way. "This is the end for you Sonniku...hehehehehe!" She said as feathers gathred around her hand. Blue light came and there was a sword, she brought the sword up and smiled wickedly. "Any last words?" Sonic stared up at Suigintou, his cockiness lost and a serious look came. "Just one..." Suigintou waited but nothing came. she decided to just end the hedgehog's life when a grin broke out of his features. "...Watch out for that Picko Picko Hammer!"

"Wha-?!" Suigintou felt herself being hit by the head and thrown aside. Amy had bloody murder in her eyes as she stood next to the now freed Sonic. "Don't you EVER lay a hand on my Sonniku, ever again!" She said venomsly to the shocked doll.

Suigintou stood up and snarled. "You little brat!" She then sent feathers at the two, they cut them a little but Sonic pulled Amy out of there.

Suigintou then saw Eggman coming up next to her. "Suigintou, we shall be going now." Suigintou turned to him and growled but nodded anyways. She saw that the eggbots had been destroyed and were now useless.

"Yes...master." She said in a dead like voice, as if she didn't really mean it. Eggman nodded and flew up, leaving Suigintou staring at the two hedgehogs. "You may have won this round but...You have not seen the last of me!"

Sonic smirked, he gave her the thumbs up and said "Don't worry! I'll be waiting!" Amy stared at Suigintou, something wasn't right. But what?

"I bid you a due." Suigintou began to fly but Sonic soon called after her. "Hey! How did egghead create you!?"

Suigintou stopped dead, her eyes wide but soon narrowed down to anger. "Don't think he created me! He is nothing but a Baka! I am only created my father, Rozen!" Suigintou turned, her glare piercing and full of hatred. Sonic cringed as did Amy. 'What is up with her?' they both thought.

"I Suigintou, first doll of the Rozen Maiden series. I am not created by some scum such as Dr.Robotnik! Now, farewell." Suigintou soon disappeared in a whirl of feathers.

Amy was left standing there with Sonic, a troubled look on. 'Rozen...Maiden...? Where have i heard that name before...?'

A lone feather was left in the wind, flying away with it up to the morning sun. Where the black faded and the feather turned white. The feather of of peace...

-

**I worked my butt off on this and need to play my video games...Read and Review please. Nighmare-kinhgt out! Oh, and have pleasent nightmares XD**


	6. Shadow and Maria, the past catches up

**Suiseiseki and Kanaria with Jun-kun and Mit-chan! Yay! What!? Egg-head!? Dman it! X.X**

**Sorry, random thing up there. Though, it has something to do with this chapter. W Randomness shall prevail! **

**Disclaimer: ...I OWN NOTHING NOW SHUT UP!! X.X**

Chapter six: Shadow and Maria, the past catches up

Suiseiseki growled as she walked through the forest. She had gotten lost through the forest, been walking for hours and now she needed her medium more then ever! "Baka chibi human, desu!!" Suiseiseki exclaimed out loud to the sky. She had little patience and the wild life steered cleared from the angry doll.

Her medium, Jun Sakurada, was here visiting a friend of his. His name was Chris Thorndyke. **(AN: Okay, Okay. I know aobut** **you Chris haterz and all but i had to make an excuse for Jun, Suiseiseki, and Kanaria to come! And no! I'm not going to go bashing on Chris! To tell you personally, I don't really care if there is a boy or girl who is Sonic's friend. I like ALL of the Sonic characters, even Fiona a little. ...Okay, i may do SOME bashings on Fiona, Sally, and Chris.)** The Sakurada family and Thorndyke were friends. Their parents used to always visit each other regularly with their children but now a days, they have become distant. Now, Sakurada Jun and Sakurada Nori would like to visit their australian friend and get to know each other again. Suiseiseki had wandered off into the forest while Jun and Nori were talking to Mit-chan. Kanaria's Medium who they met along the way. Apparently, Mit-chan was on a visit with her family and brought Kanaria with her.

"Hmph! This place isn't so bad, desu! i can make it through all by myself!" Suiseiseki said out loud. There was an eerie silence then, leaving her in an awkward position. Suddenly, there was a crow cawing that made Suiseiseki jump. "Eeeeeeekkk!!" She screamed as she began to run the other way. "Maybe I better look for chibi human, desu!"

A black hedgehog with red stripes, wearing air shoes, white gloves with golden ring on each wrist as well on the ankles, was up ahead, he seemed to have noticed the running footsteps. He turned around only to get tackled by Suiseiseki who had her eyes closed. "Whaaaaaaaahhhh!!" They both yelled out as they fell.

"Ow...desu..." Suiseiseki felt that she was on top of something soft and warm. She opened her eyes only to see two glaring red eyes boring into her mismatched ones. "Eek!" The owner of thiose eyes shoved Suiseiseki off, causing her to fall down on her bottom. "Hey! You don't have to be rude, desu!" Suiseiseki yelled at the black hedgehog. Said black hedgehog glared at her though an annoyed expression. "Uh...first off. You were the one tackling me to the ground and your calling me rude?" The black hedgehog said to a fuming Suiseiseki.

Suiseiseki 'hmphed' and before the black hedgehog knew it, he was roughly kicked in the shin very, very, very hard! "Aaargggg! What the hell was that for!!" He yelled at Suiseiseki while holding his poor shin and hoping on one foot. Suiseiseki just glared at him. "You are a very pitiful being, more pitiful then the chibi human, desu." She said to the now pissed off hedgehog.

"And who gave you the right to call ME 'Pitiful' when your the one lost!" said the black hedgehog. Suiseiseki pouted at him. "You are a baka chibi, desu!"

The hegdehog's eye twitched in annoyance. "My name is Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog. Not baka chibi. Stupid human midget..."

Suiseiseki eyes were a flame. "How dare you call me a human! In case you haven't noticed, I'm a doll Baka, desu!!" Shadow stared at Suiseiseki in shock. 'A...A living...doll?' Shadow thought to himself as he looked at Suiseiseki up and down. 'She does seem doll like, but...she also looks like a real girl.' He then then noticed Suiseiseki's strange mismatched eyes.

"um...desu..." Suiseiseki looked around nervously, she had just heard a twig snap and a crow cawing. "Do you...know the way out...of this place, desu?" She asked Shadow.

Shadow smirked wickedly at her. "So, you want my help now? Sorry, but i don't really help people." He said in a not so sorry tone. He began to turn around when he felt a "EEEKK!" and felt two arms around him. "Please don't leave me in this scary forest, desu! I need to get to my chibi master, desu!" Suiseiseki said in a very scared voice. Tears were in her eyes as she gazed up at Shadow. Shadow suddenly a pang in his heart. 'Damn it! She reminds me of...' Shadow stared into those innocent, scared eyes. '...Damn it!' "Fine. I'll...show you the way. Just don't tell this to anyone!" Shadow said, still staring into those eyes. '...Maria.'

Suiseiseki smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek, catching him off-guard. "Arigatou, desu!" Suiseiseki said as she walked up ahead. Shadow stood there, his hand on the spot where Suiseiseki kissed him.

"Come one, desu! Aren't we getting the hell out of here!?"

Shadow turned around from Suiseiseki's yell and sighed. 'This is going to be a long day.

_"Hey shadow..."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"what do you think of the stars?"_

_"I think they're quit pretty...but whats the point? They're just rocks."_

_"Shadow...You are right and wrong. They say that people who die, their souls go up into the sky and they become stars. Shadow! When we die, we'll be like the stars! And we'll...always be together!"_

_"Maria...What are you talking about?"_

_"I mean, we'll always be together. Nothing will ever tear us. Always, always together...forever."_

"Maria..."

Maria was awoken by someone calling her name. She stood up from her bed. Kirakishou was in the other, sleeping soundly.

'I thought i heard...never mind.' She thought silently to herself. She lay back down, her eyes tired and sleepy. "Maybe i'm just hearing things..." She whispered. Maria closed her eyes, Hana sleeping in a silver case that was now Maria's.

Maria and Kirakishou had been traveling the N-filed for a few days and were now resting in a castle they found in one of the doors. It was world 58745. It appeared to be the fantasy of a girl's dream. They were in one of the chambers of a guest bedroom, it had everything a guest would get if they had been invited by a king. Two soft, warm four poster beds with sheets made of fine silk, a solid wooden floor with a rug, a fire place in the right hand corner, beside a window, and on the left hand side, there was a closet filled with clothes.

Maria spread her wings out, she had heard a voice calling her. 'Who could be there?' She thought as she got off the bed and walked towards the door. She opened it a crack and turned her head back, making sure Kirakishou wasn't awake. Kirakishou was sound asleep, muttering something about "Crystal Rose" and "love". Maria smiled a little.

"Maria..."

Maria turned her head around, a determined look on. 'It's now or never.' and off she went, taking quiet steps down the hall. She saw a dark shape up ahead and ran to it. "Hey wait!" the dark shape moved away, down to a door with flowers coming off of it. The shape opened the door and walked in. Maria followed the dark figure and opened the door only to stop.

_"Shadow...What do you think earth is?"_

_"I think it's a planet with life on it."_

_"no. I mean, do you think it would be beautiful?"_

_"..."_

_"Shadow?"_

_"__Yes?"_

_"do you think...I'm pretty?"_

_"...No."_

_"!!"_

_"I think your beautiful...Maria."_

Maria stared in shock at the scene before her. This was a memory of both Shadow and Mari looking down at Earth. Both of them were smiling at each other and laughing. Maria fell to her knees, tears in her eyes. "This is..."

"This is a very strong memory. Someone very close to you must be very sad, thats why the memory is so clean and yet so depressing." a voice said behind her. Maria turned only to gasp at the girl. She looked like Kirakishou but she wore different clothing and had a rose eye patch on her left eyes. "Who...are you...?"

The girl stared at Maria as she repeated Maria's question. "Who...are you..." The girl's eyes then became haunted looking. "Who...am i...?" Then she vanished, just like that. Leaving behind only a purple crystal shard.

Maria picked up the shard and examined it. There was a nam written on it. "Bara...suishou..." Maria said out loud.

_"Hey, Shadow?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Can i tell you something?"_

_"Sure. What is it?"_

_"I...really like you. A lot and...and..."_

_"Maria?_"

_"I...care more about you. More then just a friend..."_

_"Maria...are you crying?"_

_"I...I...I love you!"_

_"...Maria...I...Lo-!"_

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_**

_"What's going on!?"_

_"Halt!"_

_"Who are you! what do you want!? Maria! run!"_

_"I said Halt! or i'll shoot!"_

_"Why you-!"_

_"Shadow!!"_

_BANG!!_

_"Maria!!"_

_"Sh..Sha...dow..."_

Shadow closed his eyes tightly. A painful memory that always haunted him. He heard Suiseiseki running up to him. They were walking in the forest and Shadow suddenly stopped. "Baka chibi! Is something wrong, desu?" Shadow glared at her. "My name is Shadow...! Not -!!" Shadow was cut off when another memory seemed to make it's way into hi mind. "AAAAARRRRHHH!!" Shadow clutched his head, Suiseiseki stood there in shock at seeing Shadow scream in pain. "Damn it! ...Sui...Maria..." Then he passed. The memory was too strong for him to handle. For the memory...was a one so beautiful and so painful.

"Shadow-kun!!" Suiseiseki fell down on her knees and put a hand on his shoulder. "Shadow...Sweet dream!" a green little light came flying to her, the light twinkled and flew around her. "Sweet Dream! Give me my watering can!" the green light spin around her and a watering can appeared before Suiseiseki. "Now...Open the door!" A strange, black mist appeared above Shadow. Shadow fidgeted but stayed passed out, whimpering from time to time.

"Come sweet dream..." Suiseiseki said as she began to jump into the mist. "...for we shall go into the world of dreams."

Suiseieki vanished in the mist, the little green light following her.

_"Come on!"_

_"Sha...dow...uhh...I'm coming..."_

_"Maria...get in, quick! Maria...?"_

_"I'm sorry!"_

_"!!"_

_"Shadow...i'm sorry. I know i said we'd go to earth together. But it looks like your gonna have to go without me."_

_"__No! Maria! I...I love you!!"_

_"I love you too. Which is why I'm doing this. Promise me, to give the people in earth, a chance to be happy and protect them for as long as you can. My only regret is that I won't be there to see it with you. Sayonara...Shadow the hedgehog."_

_"NOO! MARIA!!"_

Maria walked down the hallway, the crystal shard still in her hand. She looked up ahead and saw Kirakishou. A solemn look on. "So, you met Barasuishou?"

"Is it that Girl's name? She looks so much like you..." Maria looked confused but noticed a single tears run down Kirakishou's cheek. "Yes. She was my copy, she had died a cruel death and now...she is nothing but a spirit. But one day, she will be set free and will turn into a girl of absolute beauty.

Maria gazed at Kirakishou, a painful feeling coming from her chest. Kirakishou noticed the distress Maria was in and smiled at her. "Don't worry. It's okay to feel that way. After all...its only natural to feel that way, you died also."

Maria stared at Kirakishou, in a curious gaze. "Um...Kirakishou..."

"Hmmm?"

"How did, if you don't mind my asking, but how did Barasui-" A sudden flash of dark light interrupted her then. The dark light glowed in an unnatural way. Kirakishou hissed as Maria covered her eyes.

"Whats going on!!"

"..." Kirakishou ran to Maria and grabbed her hand. "Come on!" She yelled and started to run with Maria. A loud roar could be heard behind them, causing Maria to shiver in fear. 'What was that?!' she thought as she ran. She felt a dark presence behind her, turned her head and...

"Sh...Shadow?" Maria stopped running, making Kirakishou nearly fall down since their hands were still clapped on to each other.

Mephiles smirked "No." He then shot blue crystals towards the dolls. Kirakishou used her thorn vines to catch the crystals but Maria was unluckily hit by them. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" She screamed as some crystals hit her. She fell down when a certain crystal got behind her and struck her in the head.

"uh...Kira...Shadow..." She whisepred before passing out.

Kirakishou glared at Mephiles only to have crystals surround her. Mephiles appeared behind her, bring out his claw to her neck, ready to rip her head off. "Hello, Rozen Maiden Kirakishou."

Kirakishou stood still, not wanting her head ripped off. "...Mephiles...what do you want?"

Mephiles chuckled darkly, making the sparkling snow drop won't get away. "I just want you to do something for me..."

"And why would i do anything for a demon?"

"Oh...well, I could rip your head off and turn you into _junk_!" Kirakishou cringed at the word _junk._ No one wants a broken doll, no one wants imperfection.

"Or maybe I could turn your friend here into _junk_, eh?" Mephiles whispered to Kirakishou. Kirakishou's eyes widen in fear. "No...! You wouldn't!! not Maria-!!" Kirakishou didn't finish when Mephiles interrupted her. "So, _thats_ Maria? I bet Shadow would be saddened if he lost her again! He he he he he!!"

Kirakishou shuddered at Mephiles's cruelty. She still couldn't believe she ever knew him.

"What do you want me to do?" Kirakishou bowed her head in shame. She couldn't let Maria get hurt, no, she couldn't let Maria get turned into _junk_! Mephiles laughed in a cold way at Kirakishou's weakness.

"My, the almighty Kirakishou has become soft. But lets not dwell in the past, i want you to get rid of a someone."

"Who?"

"Your sister, Hina Ichigo!"

Kirakishou felt horror and despair in her 'Heart'. 'Hina Ichigo? No! But...Maria...'

"What is your answer? Will you or will you not do it?" Mephiles stared at Kirakishou, waiting patiently for her. "...I'll do it."

"Thats a good girl." Mephiles let go of Kirakishou, letting her fall down to her knees. "I'll leave you to cry...after all, you will destroy your own sister!" Mephiles cackled and vanished in a cloud of shadows. Leaving behind a weeping Kirakishou, her tears fell down her smooth cheeks and fell down to the floor. All Kirakishou wanted right now was to go into a deep, dark hole and stay there. Kirakishou hugged herself. "He is so cold...and so dark. I wish I've never met him! But...the Kirakshou before...was just like him..." Kirakishou said to herself as she fell down to the floor, tired and sleeps. She looked over to Maria's unconscious form, Hana flying over her.

Kirakishou saw Sufi fly towards her before blacking out. the little while lights watche over their masters, making sure nothing hurts them as they sleep.

**How does Mephiles know Kirakishou? What happened back then? What will happen to Hina Ichigo? Shadow? **

**Okay, now I'm starting to sound like the author for the fanfciton 'Sonic Heroes series' thingy! I'm so random!! XD Until next time everyone!! thank you for wasting your time on my fiction, I feel so loved! x3**


	7. Who am I? Where do I go home?

**Dislcaimer: I Own nothing! if you sue me, I Keel U!!**

Chapter seven: Who am I? where do I...go home?

Suigintou waited in the computer room, waiting patiently for the doctor. He said he wanted to show her something and ordered her to stay in the room.

Suigintou grudgley obeyed, in fear that he would electrocute her again and do something to her 'precious thing' he held captive.

It's not that Suigintou is afraid of getting hurt, it's just that she doesn't want the doctor to harm the 'thing' most precious to her if she didn't obey.

She heard footsteps outside the door and stood up straight. 'Wonder what the doctor wants to show me?' she thought as the doors opened and there stood Eggman, with a robot next to him.

Suigintou stared, wide eyed at Eggman as he brought out a someone she missed very much, a friend. "Suigintou...you shall be working with Metal sonic on this mission I'm giving you." Eggman said as he nodded towards Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic stood there, in all his robotic glory. His eyes held an emotion when looking at Suigintou, one that she didn't recognized. Metal Sonic was staring at her, his blood red eyes glowing in an unusual way. Suigintou stared at him, her face written in surprise and had a hint of pink on her cheeks.

Eggman spoke, breaking the silence between the two friends.

"Suigintou, Metal Sonic will assisting you in your mission I will be assigning you. You and Metal will search for the Chaos emeralds and bring them back here, if anyone tries to stop you, destroy them!" Eggman ordered Suigintou and Metal sonic. "Hai!" Suigintou said first then Metal. "Yes, Master." Metal sonic said in his monotone voice, with a hint of emotion but no one noticed. No one but Suigintou. She looked at Metal in a confused way.

Eggman nodded and told them to leave now. Suigintou and Metal left, both not noticing the evil grin on Eggman's face as he spoke to himself. "I wonder how Metal's feelings will be now that he's with Suigintou? Ho ho ho ho!" Eggman had something planned, and some people will be surprised by hat it is. "Thorns of love have already bound them together...so, Metal's feeling should be as they are..." a voice said in the shadows. Her mismatched eyes were the only thing seen in the shadows.

Eggman turned and smirked. "Right you are! Maybe you should gather your twin sister for me. I could use another doll." Eggman snickered wickedly. The figure stayed where she was but you could tell she was listening. "Yes...master..." Her voice held no emotion as the collar around her neck showed.

Suiginotu flew with Metal in the air, her wings glistening in the sun. Metal couldn't help but stare at her, he was feelings something unknown to him. 'What is this feeling? Why do I feel this way when I look at her?

Suigintou felt eyes on, she looked but saw that Metal was looking away. Suigintou shrugged, looked back forward. Metal Sonic too looked up ahead, not wanting to be caught staring. 'She makes me feel...warm.'

"I'm happy your back Metal." Suigintou suddenly spoke, causing Metal to look at her. "I really missed you..." Suigintou blushed slightly, turning her head the other way.

"...I too, missed you...Suigintou-chan" Metal said in a voice full of emotion. Suigintou looked back and smiled shyly. "Yeah..."

Metal kept staring at her, he didn't know why but...he felt warm when he's with her.

Suigintou felt eyes on her, turned and saw Metal looking away, his cheeks holding a little bit of pink on them. Suigintou giggled a little. 'Can robots blush? No, but Metal...looks so cute!' Suigintou blushed crimson red when she thought that. 'N..No way! I mean..we're just friends but...' Suigintou smiled at Metal Sonic.

If Metal could, he'd smile back. But all he felt was this warm sensation on his cheeks. 'What the heck?' But nodded to Suigintou.

Th two continued on, towards Central City to gather the chaos emeralds. Two friends. Maybe even more...who can say? For the spinning wheel of fate...turns.

_'Where am I?...Who...'_

Suiseiseki was surrounding by nothing but whiteness. "Sweet dream, you think Shadow will be around here?" Suiseiseki asked her spirit, the spirit twinkled in response. Suiseiseki sighed. "I guess your right. He could be in another..."

_'Who are you...?'_

Suiseiseki looked around. "That voice...Shadow? It's me, Suiseiseki!"

_...Sui...sei...seki...? I'm sorry,but...I don't remember you..._

Suiseiseki sighed. 'He has already forgotten, this is bad, desu. His tree must be wilting rapidly.'

_who...who am I?_

_What's my name?_

Suiseiseki searched around the whiteness, trying to find something but all there was was white. "Shadow! Please, answer me! follow my voice!"

_Shadow...Is that my name...?_

The voice came from behind Suiseiseki. She turned around only to see a goopy form, with no shape. "Do you hate yourself so much...that you would turn out like this?" Suiseiseki asked sadly at the goopy form.

_What do you mean? You called me Shadow...Is that my name?_

Suiseiseki looked at the goopy form and said "A name is a insignificant thing to show the true potential of something, but it is necessary. So, you should take goo care of it, Shadow..." Suiseiseki said to the goopy form.

_How do I...remember? How do I...know you...?_

Suiseiseki took what could've been the goopy thing's hand and pulled it towards her. "Follow me, we shall go into the sea of unconsciousness. Where we shall search for your tree." Suiseiseki pulled the goopy thing with her as waves started to come, water soon surrounded them.

_Don't let the current wash you away. Like it did to me, Suiseiseki...  
_

Suiseiseki turned to the goop, a look of surprise on her features. "Can you remember...? Oh dear..."

Kirakishou opened her eyes to new surroundings. She was in a field with roses, lilies, sun flowers and daisies all around her. She sat up, looking around in awe at the lake up ahead with swans in it. "Wait! Maria!" Kirakishou stood up and looked around frantically, trying to find the girl. "Over here!" Kirakishou whirled around and saw Maria by the lake, her wings spread out with feathers surrounding her. "Hi, sleepy head!" Maria yelled over to Kirakishou as she began to walk towards her. "Maria...what happened..." Kirakishou then stared in alarm at Maria.

"What is it Kirakishou?"

Kirakishou didn't say anything. She stared at Maria's now green orbs. "Is something wrong? Am i now...Junk! Maria suddenly started to crack, a mad smile on her face. "M...Maria!" Kirakishou went to grab hold of Maria but she just stepped away.

"You've turned me into Junk! just like you did with Bara..."

Kirakishou had s look of rage on now. **"SHUT UP, YOU PIECE OF _JUNK!!"_** Kirakishou shouted without thinking and afterwards had a shocked look on.

Maria laughed insanely, still having that mad grin on. "If I'm junk, then why are you still with me?" small pieces of Maria's soon fell down, but her eyes still had that insane gleam on. "Why...are you still with me?" Kirakishou ran to Maria, trying to find a way to stop Maria from falling to pieces but it was too late.

The pieces that fell from Maria revealed not the expecting empty shell but dark tendrils coming out of her. "Why...do you care...?" Maria's face crumpled away to reveal Mephiles, his grin holding malice. "...Why should you care...sparling snow drop?"

Kirakishou backed away, fear written on her beautiful face. "No...please, no! I...I'm different now!" Mephiles laughed, mocking her. "You haven't changed. You're just trying too fool yourself. You're still the dark yet beautiful white rose that would capture and devour your sisters with your thorns!" Kirakishou closed her eye tight, tears streaming down. "No! No! **NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"**

Kirakishou awoke, she stood up and breathed hard. She sat up and looked around, she saw that she was still in the dark hall with Maria still unconscious beside her.

Kirakishou sighed in relief. 'It was just a dream...' She then saw Sufi and Hana flying around above them. She smiled and sat up. She looked around to see they were still in the hall. 'I don't think we should sleep on the floor...' She thought as she sweat dropped. She stood up and walked towards Maria, stiffening when she seemed to fidget in her sleep but muttered something about 'Shadow' and 'evil pink, flying monkeys...' and some bunny suit.

Kirakishou sweat dropped again, laughing a little as she picked up Maria bridal style, making sure not to put her wings in an uncomfortable angle, and walked back to the room they slept in ealier.

Kirakishou layed Maria down on her bed and was going to hers when she heard a voice. "Why? Why did you do it?" Kirakishou stiffened as the voice spoke. "Gomenesai...demo...I...I didn't know what I was doing. I'm different now!"

"You _Liar!_"

Kirakishou flinched at how angry the voice came. "Gomenesai." She turned to see the girl she longed for and loved dearly. "...Barasuishou."

**Okay, so i ended the chapter right there. What is Barasuishou talking about? What did Kirakishou do and what was she like back then? Is Shadow going to be alright? And is there SOMETHING going on with Metal and Suigintou? **

**Gawed! I'm now starting to sound even more weird! . well, see ya next time! R and R please! and don't worry, Mephiles, Elise, Hina Ichgio ,Jun, Nori, Kanaria and _Chris_ (Hears boos. "SHUT UP!! IT'S BETTER THAN MICHEAL JACKSON BEING IN THE SONIC SERIES!" Silence...) will show up in the next one. So, until then, I'm outtta here!**

**I'll be back. LOL!  
**


	8. Where is my Angelsan?

**Chapter 8 up! The plot thickens. How will Elsie and Hina Ichigo face Mephiles again? What has happened to the two once best friends? NANI?? a song? Who is singing it? and why...is the girl in the room sound so sad and what does she have to do with Suigintou? contract?  
**

Chapter 8: Madoka, where is my Angel-san?

A girl sat on the white sheets of the bed. She seemed so ordinary but there is sadness in her eyes. sadness that cannot be expressed and must be overcome on her own. The room she was in was a simple room in a hospital but it was her prison. The door seemed to be a sliding door with a small window on it, the bed she was on was simple with a machine next to it where it would read her heart-rate, a bathroom in the right side of the wall, a small T.V. on the wall and a closet with dresses with a bookcase next to it with tons of books in it. But the girl wasn't interested in those things.

There were no windows or anything to occupy herself with. She sighed, she wanted to get out of her prison and be free. To spread her wings and fly up into the sky.

The girl laid down on her bed, staring up into the ceiling. She wore white PJ's with a small blue jacket on. '_Where is my Angel-san...? where is she? Maybe if I..."_ The girl smiled. she opened her mouth and...sang

"Yume wa kaze

Hikari Michibiku

Sora to kumo o koete yuku

Anata to koe hibike..."

"Hina Ichigo...where are we going?" Elise asked the doll. They were walking around a small hall. it had grand walls with huge windows next to it. "We're going to see if we can get help from one of my sisters..." Hina Ichigo stated as she walked with Elise.

Elise walked in silence, not even speaking for the rest of the way. 'Her sisters...I hope they won't attack us for this so called 'Alice Game'...'

Hina Ichigo looked straight ahead, her eyes unwavering. She and Elise were now walking through a hall filled with mirrors on each side of the wall. Elise looked into the mirrors but saw nothing, not even her reflection.

_"Shiawase to_

_lya na omoide_

_Yasashii_ _im ga toozakaru_

_Shizuka na yoru tsuke..."_

Elise heard the singing voice and stopped. Hina Ichigo stopped aw well, her eyes widening from realization. "That's...!" Hina Ichigo ran up ahead, Elsie trailing behind her. "Hina! Wait!"

Hina Ichigo ran down the hall, her little feet thumping against the wooden floor as she panted. 'That song...that voice...could it be...?' Hina Ichigo listened to the song and rna at the direction it was coming from.

_"...Kono basho ni nokosu_

_Ashiatou sae_

_Kiekakete yugamu_

_Kizuato no you..."_

Elise had gotten lost while chasing after Hina Ichigo, searching for her frantically. She heard the song but didn't know where it was coming from. It seemed like it was coming from everywhere. Elise stopped and looked around. She was back in the hall, all alone with no one there. So she thought...

She didn't notice the shadow behind her, nor the green eyes staring at her intently. '_Elise...'_

_"Yume no naka_

_Umareta koro_

_Garasu Mado ga_

_Kimi miteru..."_

Elise jumped when she felt arms wrap around her, securing her arms together. "Hello there, my princess..." The dark voice purred in her ear, causing her to shiver. Elsie gasped when a hand made her head turn to the right and looked into those green eyes. "Mephiles! Let m go!" Elise said as she struggled in his grasp. Mephiles chuckled darkly at Elise.

"Why would I do that?" Elise glared at him. "Or you'll get a major headache!" Elise then head-butted him, making Mephiles let go of her and stumble.

Elise found it hard to walk but ran anyways, trying her best not to fall down. "Damn it!" Mephiles cursed as he followed Elise. Elise ran like never before, she panted when she heard another lyric to the song. The last lyric and didn't notice Mephiles catching up to her.

Mephiles grinned when he was now next to Elise and jump on her. Elsie fell to the ground with Mephiles, yelping when she rolled with him.

By the time they stopped, Elsie felt that she on something since she closed her eyes. "I didn't know my princess was like _this?_ But...I do like the rebel in her." Elise heard Mephiles, opened her eyes and soon regretted it.

She found herself sitting on top of Mephile's chest, her dress a little high. Elsie blushed crimson red when Mephiles looked up and smirked evilly.

'I have to admit...he does look ho-!' Elise caught herself and shook her head, blushing even more. Elise wanted to get off but Mephiles held her in place, smirking even more. Elise wanted to yell and hit him but, then, she heard the last lyric, it sounded so sad and lovely. Mephiles also stopped and listened.

_"Shun uchi ni komete_

_Sugaru Kimochi sutete_

_Subete omoi tsunage..."_

Elsie felt something trickle down her cheek, lifte her hand to touch her cheek, and it pulled back. A tear?

Mephiles watched Elise, his beautiful Elise. His precious friend. Mephiles then sat up, knocking Elise down on her back. "Whoah!" Elise yelled when she hit her back, she winced but soon stopped when Mephiles loomed over her. Elise felt fear plague her as she stared at him. "You're really amazing..."

Elise felt a blush on her cheeks again as Mephiles began to close the gap between them. Elise snapped out of her daze. "Woah! Hold the phone!" Elise pushed Mephiles off, knocking him down on his face to the ground, cartoon style. "AAAAhhh!!!"

Elise sat up, her hand on her chest as she tried to calm down her fast beating heart. 'He almost kissed me!' Elise thought as she blushed even more. She actually wanted him to...

Elise heard Mephiles groan. She turned to see Mephiles staggering to get up, a bruise on his forehead. "Ow..damn it!" He muttered under his breath.

Elise glared at him, stood up and began to walk away when Mephiles stood up to and ran towards her. "Hey! wai-!" Mephiles made an attempt to catch Elise's arm only for her to pull away and him collide his head to the ground again, this time knocking him out.

"Ah! Oh no! Mephiles!" Elise yelled as she got down and picked him up. He was unconscious and was limp in her arms.

Elise pulled Mephiles toward her, forgetting how much anger she had for him and cradled him. "Mephiles..." Elise muttered as she looked into his face, he seemed so peaceful when asleep or, in his case, knocked out.

Elise found herself blushing as Mephiles seemed to mutter about her and something about a promise.

Elise found herself touching his white fur, she felt the cool, silky fur in her hand. She ruffled it a little, earning a moan from Mephiles. Elise realized what she was doing and felt embarrassed about it. 'What the heck? Why am I touching him?'

Elise shook her head, her thoughts were jumbled and messed up. 'I should just leave him here...' But when she got up, Mephiles was still in her arms bridal style.

Elise walked down the hall, humming a tune as she did.

Mephiles stirred but didn't wake up, he simply dreamed of better days when things were peaceful and everything was less complicated. Where he and Elise were friends. Forever.

The girl stopped singing. She sighed when no one came.

"Where is she? Where is anyone?" She asked out loud. Silenced followed her.

The girl looked around and noticed the mirror glowing strangely. She walked over and...

"Hina Ichigo!" The girl exclaiemd as the Lil' strawberry came in. She smiled brightly,her emerald eyes shining. "Hi...Megu-chan!"

The girl, Megu, smiled at the cute doll. "I see that someone came after all!" Megu giggled.

"Hina Ichigo...where are the others?" Megu asked at the Lil'strawberry who seemed to pout. "I don't know. I was hoping that I'd find help here but I guess she isn't here." Hina replied.

Megu nodded when she saw another shadow appear in the mirror.

Elise came out, a little startled at first. Berrybell was with her, and Mephiles was in her arms.

"Hina Ichigo! You shouldn't run off like that, I got lost while chasing after you." Elsie said as she stepped down. Hina Ichigo pouted. "I'm sorry! Gomenesai! I just wanted to get to Megu as fast as I can! and what is HE doing here?" Hina Ichigo pointed to Mephiles, who if he were awake, be growling at her but since that's not the case, and remained silent.

"He was knocked out and I couldn't leave him there. So i brought him with me." Elsie answered.

Megu looked at the two, her eyes seemed most enchanted of the hedgehog demon in Elise's arms. "Who are you?" Megu asked Elise.

Elise turned and smiled. "i'm sorry. I'm princess Elsie and I'm Hina Ichigo's medium." Elise said cheerfully.

Megu gasped as she stared at Elise. She was actually meeting a real princess. "You're a real princess!? Wow! This is my lucky day!" Megu said as she bounced, her face showing joy.

Elise smiled shyly, she wasn't used to this. Then again ,she had been isolated from everyone since she was little. Elsie laughed a little, Hina Ichigo smiling as Megu sang a tune.

The three seemed like friends since long ago, in a reunion from so many years.

Long lost friends who found each other. Laughing and singing, let them do this. For a sad and depressing shadow lingers above them. The thorns of fate have already wrapped round them and bound them to their destiny. Only time will tell if they shall live to see another day or...lay motionless on the cold floor, her eyes dead to the world.

Who know really? life takes turns on us that we sometimes are led to the road of wandering, aimlessly walking. We seek for a future but if you just sit there and do nothing, what future is there for you? Who are you? What's your name? Where do you...go home?

**It was late when I wrote this and I want to go to bed. So goodnight. Happy All Hollows Eve! and have pleasant nightmares!**

**Please Review! I'll give you a cookie if you do. *turns into a cute chibi with bate wings* Pweatty Pwease? Trick-or-treat!  
**


	9. the threads of life

**this is starting of about Jun, Kanaria, Mit-chan, Chris, and Sonic. Then Elise, Megu, Hina Ichigo and our two love birds coughsuigntouandmetalsoniccough enjoy!**

**Wonder how sonic will react at seeing Kanaria? hmmm  
**

Chapter 9: The threads of life

Sakurada Jun, a boy who has been a Hikkimori for a few moths before going back to school, looked up at the giant mansion before him. "This...is where...he lives?" Jun muttered, a look of awe on.

"Hmph! This is not nearly as grand and beautiful as our father's home, kashira." Kanaria sated as she looked up. Her artificial spirit flying beside as she sat on Jun's shoulders. Kanaria was hacing fun gettung to know Jun better and could tell why Hina Ichigo liked him.

Kanaria was currently being doll-sat by Jun and Nori was Mit-chan went off to her meet her family. Mit-chan didn't know how to introduce her family to Kanaria so she decided to let the Sakurada siblings take care of her. Kanaria was sad at first but Jun cheered her up.

Norie walked up the steps and knocked on the door, Jun following behind. They waited for a few minutes when opened the door.

looked at the two "Yes? May I help you?"

Nori smiled as she replied. "! You don't recognize us?" seemed confused but soon looked at them more closely. "Jun? Nori?" Nori nodded at smiled broadly. "It's been so long! look how much you've two have grown!" He said as Jun smiled a little, embarrassed at . 'He sure is the same as ever!' he thought as Kanaria looked at .

"Come in! Come in! Chris will surely be happy to see you two again!"

Nori smiled even more as Jun chuckled. "Yeah, Chris will surely be surprised to see us again!"

Nori and Jun entered, Kanaria still on Jun's shoulders as she looked around. "Woah, kashira! This place is really nice!"

Chris was upstairs in his room, he was on the computer looking up on something for Sonic. said blue blur was on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He's been like this ever since he got back from the battle with Suigintou. 'Who is she? What is this Rozen Maiden and why...does she seem so sad?' Sonic wondered about in his thoughts, trying to come up with an answer but none came. Sonic sighed as he sat up right hwen 's voice came.

"Master Chris! Two old friends are here to see you!" said as he opened the door. Chris looked at him in confusion. "Old friends? Who?" Mr. Tanaka smiled as he stepped aside to reveal Jun, Nori and Kanaria. "Hey there! Long time no see." Nori said as Chris jumped up and smiled. "Nori! Jun!" Chris ran to them and hugged Nori, Jun and he shook hands. "It's been so long!"

"Too long..." Jun started to say when he noticed Sonic who was staring at them curiously. "Hello?" Jun stared at him, Nori sweat dropped at the staring contest that was taking place as Chris was looking at Kanaria. "Hi, I'm Chris, what's your name?" Chris asked as Kanaria smiled broadly. "I'm Kanaria, kashira! second doll of the proud Rozen Maiden series!" She sad with pride a she posed. "I'm the self, proclaimed "brains" out of all my seven sisters!" She boasted as she laughed a little. Chris kind of thought her laugh was cute and thought 'Kawaii!!' to himself.

Sonic's ears perked up at the sound of 'second doll of Rozen Maiden' and looked at Kanaria. "Wait! You're a Rozen Maiden?" Kanaria averted her eyes to Sonic. "Hai! I am and why do you ask?" She asked Sonic, her eyes narrowing. Jun and Nori watched in silence at Sonic as Chris was beside them. Chris then said "Hey! Didn't you say that doll you faced that was with Eggman say she was a Rozen Maiden?"

Sonic turned to Chris and nodded. "Yeah, she said that she was the first doll of the Rozen Maiden and her name was...un...Suigintou I think..."Sonic's mind tried to confirm this but the reaction he got was all he needed to confirm.

Kanaria gasped and Jun and Nori did too. "Suigintou! Where? where is she?" Jun asked urgently at Sonic. "She's with but I don't know where."

Kanaria glared. "...Ah! The wizard!" Kanaria sat down and thought. 'If the wizard has captured one of my sisters and has made her under his control then that would mean...but Sugintou is too stubborn unless...Megu!'

Kanaria looked up to see Jun and Sonic talking and Nori explained the situation the situation to Chris.

Their reactions were more then pleasant. Sonic seemed to growl. Eggman was really gonna get his ass handed to him.

Kanaria seemed to hear her spirit calling her and listened. Her eyes full of wisdom that, if she were a human child, should never know. Kanaria nodded as she sadly looked down at the floor, she knew what she must do in order to help her sister...Play the Alice game.

Mephiles groaned as he came back to consciousness as he heard voices. He didn't open his eyes, he wanted to try and recognize the voices but only two of them he did recognize as the third he didn't. 'uh...wha...?'

"Now, what should we do with him?" A childish voice said as the other with grace and a musical tone answered. "Why don't we let Elise decide?"

'Elise...'

"Well, i guess we could take care of him until he gets better, I only knocked him out..."

"Elise-chan."

"Yes, Hina Ichigo?"

"..uh...Do you LOVE Mephiles?"

"Ah! N...No! I mean, we were friends and..."

"Oh...so it's denial?"

"n..No! what? you think I'd forgive someone who nearly...!"

"What?"

"Nothing...it's nothing."

Mephiles felt a pang in his chest at th very mention of 'That' moment. He would never forget that day...when it happened...

Mephiles felt a soft hand on his chest and the hand ruffled it a bit. Mephiles gasped and opened his eyes to stare into the three pairs of startled eyes. "So... he's awake. wow, he has such beautiful eyes! Almost haunting!" Said a girl he didn't recognize.

Elise sweat dropped as Hina Ichigo stared at Mephiles. "Um...err, Megu...you have weird taste you know..." Elise said as Megu pouted. "What! They are beautiful! And the crystalized fur makes him even more cute!"

Mephiles felt a blush come on his cheeks as Megu said this. He then felt hands of his ears and holding them. "Are these real?" Hina asked as she felt them. Mephiles sweat dropped then growled. "Let. Go. Of. My. Ears." Hina 'eeked' then ran to Elise, hiding behind her. "Kyaaa! Scary!" She said as Elise patted her on the head. "Don't worry, the mean demon hedgehog won't hurt you." She said as she looked over at Mephiles, her face didn't show it but her eyes told everything. Mephiles flinched at the look Elise was giving. 'How did Elise end up as Sango and me as Miroku from Inuyasha?' He thought as Elsie looked away, leaving a totally freaked out Mephiles. 'Now i know how Miroku feels...woman are scary!'

Megu saw that Mephiles seemed down so she sat down next to him. "Hi!" She said, causing Mephiles to jump. 'Where the hell did she come from?' Mephiles thought as Megu giggled a little. "Don't worry, I don't bite."

Mephiles was starting to get creeped out. 'I that suppose to make me feel better?' He thought as Megu seemed to give a confused look on.

Elise stood by Megu, that look still on. "Well, since you're awake then I guess you can go now." Elise said as she began to walk away only to have Megu tug at her arm. "Does he have to? I mean, you said so yourself. He was your friend."

Elise became silent then replied. "Was..."

Mephile's ears drooped down. Mephiles could understand, after all wouldn't anyone? Wouldn't they understand how she would feel if you nearly lost something very precious to anyone, especially nearly stolen by your BEST friend, on their first time. (An: Hint, Hint)

"Come on! We're going!" Elise said as she began to walk towards the mirror. Megu stood up and grabbed Elise. "But Elise! we can'tj ust leave him here! I mean, come on! He is cute you know!" Megu giggled as Elise still had that look on.

Hina Ichigo nodded. "And Besides, we need to find..."

Hina Ichigo said the name of her sister and Mephile's eyes widen. 'Could it be? Her? Kirakishou always did fond over her.' Mephiles thought as Megu nodded. "Yeah! We need to find Angel-san, After all..."

Megu showed her left hand up. "I am Suigintou's Medium."

Suigintou was getting out of the Jewlery store, a red chaos emerald in hand. "What kind of Bakas puts a Chaos emerald on display in a Jewelry store?" Suigintou said out loud to Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic nodded when the alarm went off. "And now the Police are coming." He said as Suigintou sighed. "Humans are such bakas!" She said as she and Metal took flight.

That was when Suigintou sensed it. She sensed...one of her sisters. "Hmmm..." Suigintou stopped as she looked down only to see a blue blur and a car where both Metal Sonic and her were just now.

"Is something wrong?" Metal Sonic asked as Suigintou smirked. "It seems that one of my sisters is here!" She said as she giggled. She was sadistic and would always toy with her sisters. "Perhaps I could...gather more Rosa Mystica, eh?" Suigintou giggled even more as she flew down.

Metal Sonic seemed to stare at her, a knowing gaze. "Even when you act cruel, you still have the pain in your eyes." He said as he followed Suigintou.

Kanaria and Sonic were looking around as the policemen arrived. "Sonic! What happened?" One of the officers said as sonic turned. "Looks likes someone broke in!" Sonic answered as Kanaria inspected the place to find black feathers on the ground. "I knew it...She's still here..." Kanaria said as she watched Sonic and the police converse of what happened. That's when Kanaria looked up and shouted. "Pizzicato!!!" She said as her green artificial spirit flew to her to her. Kanaria had her umbrella out as Pizzicato flew around it to have it morph into a violin.

Kanria got ready and shouted. "Everyone stay back!" Sonic and the others looked at her strangely. "Who is she?" "What is she doing?" "Is she playing a Violin?"

"Kanaria, what the heck are you doing?" Sonic asked as the officers whispered among themselves. "Play the Alice Game with...Suigintou!" Kanaria answered as a hoard of black feather came just then.

"Hohohohoho! Kanria, so you're the one here? And I thought it was the loser, Hina Ichigo!" Suigintou giggled as Sonic got into a fighting position as the officers took cover from the feathers.

"Long time no see, Suigintou!" Sonic said as Suigintou looked at then back at Kanaria. "Kana...it's been 346,980 hours and 31 minutes since we last played the Alice Game." Suigintou said as Kanaria stiffened. "Yes it has...since wep layed the game with...Barasuishou, but i have no time for this, Kashira! It's time to play!" Kanaria then started a tune. "A silent requiem" And then a whole gust of wind came as she played her violin.

Suigintou was nearly blown away if Metal Sonic hadn't come and caught her.

"Metal Sonic! What are you doing here!?" Sonic yelled as Metal Sonic looked at him. "Helping my friend!" He then turned to Suigintou who smiled in gratitude then turned her attention to Kanaria. "Kana!" Suigintou yelled as she adjusted and sent out feather to penitraite the wind but they blew away.

Kanaria glared at Suigintou who flew into to try and get to Kanaria only for her to use another kind of attack. "Endless Cannon!"

Suigintou was hit by it but still flew towards Kanaria. Kanaria jumped out of the just in time, for Suigintou inteded to stab her with one of her feathers.

Metal Sonic had his attention on Sonic, his eyes blazing. "Sonic, do you have any idea how much I want to destroy you?"

Sonic smirked. "Apparently, I don't. Care to enlighten me?"

"Gladly." Metal said as he charged at Sonic.

**And there! Ha! Cliff hanger. Damn, didn't know I had it in me to do it. I know, I hate these too but i'm tired. I want to go to bed. Don't worry, i'll continue it. **

**What exactly did Mephiles do to Elise? (Hint: Come on! It's every girls precious moment. They're FIRST time.)**

**Okay, now i sound sick! (EEEEEEEEEwWWWWWW!!!!)**

**O///O Damn it!!!  
**


	10. Tu vas jouer avec moi

**this chapter is going to be about the loss of both Suiseiseki and Shadow and how they overcome it. And then, later on, on to the battle of Metal Sonic vs. Sonic, Suigintou vs. Kanaria, and Kirakishou and Maria finally get to the city only to find a surprise. **

**Read and Review.**

**Discliamer: Seriously, are people that stupid? I OW NOTHING! ZIP! ZWOOP! NADA!!  
**

**The title is in french, so, yay! One of the languages of amor...*sigh***

**Warning: There is going to be some Yuri(GilyxGirl) thingy in here, you have been warned!  
**

**Chapter 10:Tu vas jouer avec moi (you are going to play with me)  
**

White.

That's all they could see, a never ending white.

Suiseiseki looked around, a troubled look on. "Shadow...where are you?"

"...I'm over here..."

Suiseiski sighed when she saw the goopy form again. "Shadow...you must stay with me, the more you stay with me, the more you shall remember, desu." Suiseiseki said as the goopy form flew towards her. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, desu."

"Suiseiseki...where are we?"

"This is the white of 9 seconds before. Many worlds exist together in the N-field. Each world has a number and a name assigned to it. There are many doors as there are worlds." Suiseiseki said as she flew to Shadow, gripping his hand. "What do you remember?"

Shadow remained silent. 'Remember...what...'

_"Shadow...What do you think...of the stars..?"_

"Suiseiseki...did you say something?"

"Ah? No, desu."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"No!"

"ehehehe...aahahahaha!" Shadow laughed a little as Suiseiseki huffed. She didn't realize that shadow was no longer a goopy form but his hedgehog self again. "Grrr....Shadow no Baka!"

"For the last time, stop calling me a...! Hey, I...I'm back to normal!?" shadow said as Suiseiseki looked back and gasped. "Whoah, desu. you reverted back faster then normal...hmmm...Shadow...what do you remember?"

Shadow stiffened at what she said. "There are lots of things I remember...more memories better forgotten."

Suiseiseki looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"It's nothing...so, how are we going to get out of here, wherever here is..."

"I'm going to ask you one question, you must answer without hesitation."

"Wha-!"

"Will you open the door...or not?"

Shadow looked at Suiseiseki in question. "...Wh..What?"

Suiseiseki had a panic look on now. "Think! Think quickly you baka!" Suiseiseki yelled at Shadow as her artificial spirit flew by her.

"But...there are no doors...no anywhere..."

suddenly, the world of "the white of 9 seconds before" vanished and darkness came. Shadow and Suiseiseki fell through the darkness, unable to fly any longer.

"What the #$% is going on!?" Shadow yelled as Suiseiseki glared at him. "It's because you hesitated that you were tossed in here! You really are hopeless, desu!" Suiseiseki received a glare from shadow before continuing. "Come on! Open the door, desu!"

"There is no damn door!" Shadow yelled as Suiseiseki sighed. "Open the door before we're stuck here forever, desu!" She said as Shadow looked around. "hurry!"

"how am I suppose to find i!?"

"_You_ brought us here. Only _you_ can open the door, desu."

'What door!? There is none...'

Shadow concentrated and heard a voice. _"Open the door..."_

Shadow opened his eyes. There was a blinding flash of light and just as it came, it disappeared. They were now in a dark place with words in sentences flew all over. "where are we?"

Suiseiseki rolled her eyes as she looked to Shadow. "We're in your world Desu."

Shadow's face had a 'WTF?' look on. "M...My world?"

"Yes, your world. This is the Zero world, this is where thoughts are created and go to into nothingness,desu. Since you depend on words so much, this is how you view the world,desu." Suiseiseki explained as the words flew around, drifting long enough to read. Some bolder ones came by. "The bolder ones are people that you know who are thinking of you,desu. From what I can tell, that one over there has someone thinking of you. What is ARK, desu?" Suiseiseki said as she pointed to a bold thought that floated by.

She noticed the silence, Shadow didn't reply, she turned and saw a shocked look on his face. "Are you okay,desu?"

Shadow didn't anything, his eyes fixed on the words on the thought. "Shadow...?"

Suiseiseki looked at the thought, she read it and stopped short. _'What-?'_

The thought floated away then, leaving a stunned Suiseiseki with a shocked Shadow.

_'Who is this person that met father? And how can father raise someone...from the dead?'_ Suiseiseki thought to herself after reading the thought.

_**It feels strange being dead then brought back to life by this Rozen guy...Shadow...I miss you, I miss ARK and Grandfather...but I mostly miss you...**_

Suiseiseki looked over at Shadow and saw him tearing up. "Maria...is that really...?" Suiseiseki looked confused until she noticed something in him that she recognized. "Shadow...you too have experienced a loss as well...desu." Suiseiseki said as she moved towards Shadow and embraced him in a hug. Shadow stiffened but soon relaxed. He looked over to see sadness reflected in Suiseiseki's eyes.

"Shadow..." She then hugged him tightly. Shadow felt calm at the hug, he sighed and hugged Suiseiseki back, after all, people needs hugs once in a while. You never know when if they might need it.

"MARCH OF THE SOLDIERS!!!" Kanaria played her violin as she attacked Suigintou with it. Suigintou dodged the music notes and hurricane it came with. Kanaria however sent Pizzicato out and flash Suigintou, causing her to shield them.

Suigintou was then hit by Kanaria's attack and lost her position in the air. She began to fall from the sky.

Kanaria thought she won but her miniature victory was short lived when Suigintou suddenly flew back up right in front of her. "AAAHH!!" Kanaria screamed as she backed away. Suigintou giggled then sent out black feathers at Kanaria. Kanaria didn't have time to dodge and was hit head on.

Suigintou felt power come at her and she winced. '_Megu...please forgive me...'_ Shen then combined the feathers with rose petals, catching Kanaria off-guard. '_Shinku...!'_ Kanaria saw Suigintou's grim expression and the look of pain in her eyes. Kanaria understood and made a decision then as she got back up and began to move with grace as she dodged every single feather and petal.

'_you want me to be stronger, to be able to move with grace and dance as I play the notes in my violin. Suigintou...arigatou!' _Kanaria thoguht as she then jumped up and called forth her violin. "Suigintou! Let's end this,kashira!" Kanaria saw a ghost of a smile on Suigintou's features.

Suigintou nodded as she then called forth more power. She was about to send forth more feathers as Kanaria got into a position to start playing. _'Let's end-'_

_"Suignitou, take her rosa mystica! That's an order!"_

Suigintou stopped dead in her mid-attack. Her eyes wide with shock. The collar around her neck began to shoot electricity as she didn't mvoe for ten minutes. Suigintou struggled against it but she withered in pain. "N...No!" Suigintou cried out.

Kanaria saw this and flew forward to try and get to Suigintou only to be shocked by the electric charge. "AAHH!! Suigintou!!" Kanaria yelled out as she tried to reach her elder sister only to be knocked away.

Suigintou felt her consciousness go away as her body began to be controlled again by the collar. _'No...not again! please...' _Suigintou felt more power being drained from her medium, enough to cause her pain. '_No! Megu!"_

_"Kanaria, Second doll of Rozen Maiden, I shall be taking your Rosa Mystica!" _Suigintou felt her mouth move to the words but she didn't utter them of her own will. She saw Kanaria stare at her in confusion and fear. '_Goemene...Kana...I'm so sorry...' _Suigintou thought before slipping to unconsciousness, leaving the 'other' Suigintou to take care of her sister.

Kanaria didn't recognize Suigintou, her eyes were dead as the sadistic smirk on her didn't seem right. "_Kana-chan...I'll be turning you into JUNK!"_ Suigintou's left wing then grew into a dragon head and went forth to attack Kanaria.

Kanaria started playing her violin then. "Cresendo!" Kanaria's attack clashed with Suigintou's. "Suigintou!! Please, listen to me!" Kanaria said. Suigintou giggled wickedly. "_Such a pitiful girl you are Kana-chan. You were always weak! You are the most pathetic girl father ever created!!!" _Suigintou said with malice i them as she spat out the lest word.

Kanaria felt like someone just put a hole in hr chest because Suigintou's words stung her deep. "S...Suigintou..." Kanaria said in shock but soon got angry. Screw saving her! She's dead! "YOU'RE WRONG!!!! YOU'RE THE MISTAKE!!! YOU ARE DEFECTIVE SUIGINTOU! BROKEN!!!!"

Suigintou's eyes widen but soon turn to slits. _"How dare you! I'm not..._" Suignitou's feathers fluttered with furry. Suigintou look frightening as she then unleashed a hoard of feathers and rose petals at Kanaria. Kanaria stood her ground and glared at Suigintou.

_"I'm not...I'm not broken!"_ Suigintou then went forward and tried to claw at Kanaria but was pushed back an attack. _"I'm not junk!!!!!"_

Kanaria and Suigintou were battling each other furiously. Music vs. the dark angel, sister . This is the Alcie Game. Only one will remain and only one can become Alice. unless...seven equals one but...how about one equals seven?

"ENDLESS CANON!!!" Kanaria send out another attack only to be knocked down by a barrage of black feathers aimed at her. "eek!"

Suigintou giggled as she then flew forward. She got close to Kanaria who gasped at her speed. "Hello there." Suigintou said as she then grabbed her and started to plummet down to the ground. "AAAAAHHHHH!!! SUIGINTOU!!! Stop! You're going to kill us both, kashira" Kanaria yelled only to hear a giggle. "_Who said I was joining you?_" Suigintou giggled even more.

Metal aimed a kick at Sonic. He hit him in the stomach and sent him flying. Sonic hit the building behind him and winced in pain. '_damn it!'_ He thought as Metal activated his engine and began to speed towards him. Sonic got up and ran his super sonic speed. He was a blur but Metal managed to keep up. "Sonic! Don't you dare runaway!"

Sonic looked at Metal and smirked. "Who said I was running away?" Sonic then stopped, turned and hit Metal with a punch. Metal stopped and remained un-fazed as Sonic yelled out curses for the pain in his fist. "You're a Baka, you know that Sonic?" Metal Sonic said, a hint of humor and amusement in his usually monotone voice.

Sonic cracked a crooked smile. "Yeah, I'm called that everyday." Sonic then aimed a kick at Metal's head only for it to be caught by Metal's hand. He flung Sonic over his head and quickly back flipped to catch Sonic and fling him to the ground.

Sonic was bewildered was an understatement. "Since when are you taking gymnastics?"

If Metal could grin, he would be grinning manically. "Since now!" Then kicked Sonic and sent him flying to another wall.

Sonic groaned again. He opened his eyes only to 'eep' at how close Metal was to sonic. Sonic ducked when another punch was aimed at him and rolled away. "Take this Metal!" Sonic then spin-dashed at him, hitting him head on.

Metal staggered a bit but kept his posture straight. He jumped out of the way in time when Sonic came back with another spin-dash. Metal started his engine and began to go sonic speed, chasing after the blue blur until he was right next to him. Sonic jumped up and kicked Metal on the back of the head. Metal had a bored expression on his eyes as he watched Sonic. "Baka!" Then he spun around and slashed towards Sonic.

Sonic screamed as he felt the claws digging into his chest. He pushed Metal away and fell down to the floor, breathing hard as the red blood seeped from the wound.

Metal stared down at Sonic. He was startled when Sonic suddenly jumped up and spin-dashed him. Metal was sent flying into the air as Sonic attacked him from every angle. _'Damn it! Should of seen that one coming!'_ Metal thought as he hit the ground. Black feathers being flown off the ground from where he was.

Sonic staggered then fell down to his knees, the wound getting to him. '_He could've killed me! Damn, I guess I have to be on my toes.'_

Sonic looked up when he heard a yell. He saw Kanaria falling and he quickly ran towards her to see if he could catch her. Metal, however, blocked his path. "Going somewhere?" Sonic growled as he then spin-dashed at Metal.

Suigintou let go off Kanaria and let her fall. Kanaria screamed as she seemed to fall to her doom until she heard a two voices that she'd never heard before and thorn vines wrapped around her, saving her from the fall. "What the-?!"

Suigintou growled as she then looked up and saw two figures on the building they were fighting on. "_Who are you!?"_

Kirakishou giggled as she bowed. "Hell ow dear sisters, I am they youngest of the Rozen Maiden siblings. The seventh doll." Maria was beside her and looked sick and frightened at what was going on here. '_So this is the Alice Game...'_

**30 minutes ago, the N-field**

_Maria was looking out the window, wondering when Kirakishou was coming back. "Hana, how do you think Shadow would react once he sees me? I mean...I'm suppose to be dead." Maria asked her spirit. It twinkled and sparkled. Maria giggled at her spirit's response. "Yeah, I bet he'll have a 'OMG!! My-best-friend-is-an-Angle/doll-and-came-down-from-heaven-to-haunt-me!' look on." Maria giggled as her spirit twinkled._

_Kirakishou,however,was not having a good time. Her one visible eye shown sadness as she stared at the spirit before her. Unlike Maria's expression exclaimination, hers was grim._

_"Barasuishou...please believe me! I really have changed!"_

_"Liar!" Barasuishou glared at the doll before her, her one visible eye piercing. "How could I've believed you! I don't know how! First you kill my father, then me and now you're going to kill Hina Ichigo!? She's your sister! YOUR GOD DAMN SISTER!!!!!" The spirit yelled and Kirakishou flinched. The hall was quiet. She and Barasuishou moved here so as to not wake Maria._

_"Bara-chan..."_

_"Don't 'Bara-chan' me! Tck! I can't believe I've actually believed you, believed that you actually loved me!" Barasuishou said as she looked like she was about to cry. Kirakishou's heart broke as she reached out to touch Barasuishou but Bara pulled away. "How could you? You haven't changed! No, your still the crazy girl that broke my heart. Your the worst!" Barasuishou said with venom. _

_Kirakishou felt a stab in her chest and she couldn't take it any more. "Bara-chan..." She flung herself to Barasuishou, her arms wrapping themselves around Barasuishou's form and hugged her tight. "Please...believe me...I-I...I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Kirakishou sobbed as she hugged the shocked Barasuihsou tight. "I will always love you! I truly love you dearly Bara-chan." Kirakishou pulled back, her hands on Bara's face. "My princess..." she leaned in and kissed Barasuishou, a tear rolled down her cheek as she kissed Barasuishou._

_Barasuishou stood stock still as Kirakishou kissed her. it felt real, so urgent. Barasuishou remembered the past kisses and knew that this kiss was real like on the few occasions it did feel real. _

_Barasuishou pulled away, her face flushed. "Kira-kun..." Barasuishou turned her head away. Kirakishou had a hurt expression on as she leaned in. "Bara-chan...?"_

_Barasuishou turned around and locked eyes with her. "Promise me...don't kill Hina Ichigo! Okay?"_

_Kirakishou stiffen then relaxed. "I'll try, I can't grantee that I can. I can't let Maria get turn into Junk..." Kirakishou cringed at the word._

_Barasuishou's eyes lit up with realization. "That demon, Mephiles...his threat..." Barasuishou muttered then narrowed her one eyes. "I'll make sure he doesn't...I'll watch over you two...promise..."Barasuishou said and Kirakishou smiled."Promise..."_

_"Farewell, my knight in shining armor." Barasuishou said as she began to fade. Kirakishou nodded then smiled broadly."Farewell my Princess..."_

_Kirakishou then walked away when Barasuishou vanished completely. Kirakishou walked down the hall until she reached the room Maria was in. "Maria...let us go..."_

_Maria nodded, go up, and followed Kirakishou out the door._

_They left the N-field_

**Present**

Kirakishou looked at Suigintou and anger could be shown in her eye. "How dare he!" Kirakishou then wrapped Suigintou in thorn vines. Suigintou struggled to break free and thrashed out wildly. "One-sama...Tell your master if he values his life, he would release you and anyone else he holds captive that are related to the Rozen Maidens." Kirakishou said as her seething grew.

Metal was about to blast Sonic away when a white feathers suddenly attacked him. "Wha-!" Metal didn't finish as he suddenly blown away. Sonic was bewildered and stared in awe at Maria as she descended from the sky. He thought she was an angel sent from heaven. "Hello." She said in a angelic voice. Sonic blushed at this and looked down. "Hi..." He then got up and was alert when he saw Metal coming back. "Stay behind me!"

Maria looked at Metal, her blue eyes capturing Metal's figure. To say Metal was stunned was a understatement. Metal couldn't help but be caught under her gaze. "Stop what you two are doing. This is wrong, fighting doesn't solve anything." Maria said as she looked sad suddenly.

Both Metal and Sonic flinched, her sad face struck them like lighting. _'Holy-! Ack! That face!' _They both thought as Maria's sad face seemed to be affecting them.

**(AN: BEWARE MARIA'S SAD FACE!!!! IT BRINGS EVEN THE EVIL VILLAINS FEELING GUILTY!!)**

Kanaria was let down and beside Maria. "Hello, I'm Kanaria, second doll of Rozen Maiden. And you are?" Kanaria said as Maria turned to her and smiled. "Maria. Maria Robotnik."

That got the two dumbstruck guys back down to earth alarming. Sonic went wide eyed as he stared at the girl before him. _'M...Maria? But...isn't_ _she dead...?'_ Sonic thought when he looked at Maria.

Metal however was looking at Maria intently. '_She seems human enough but I sense no body heat from her and she seems to be like Suigintou-chan...unless' _Metal Sonic averted his red eyes to Suigintou's direction, he glared intently at how Suigintou was bound by the vines. _'Suigintou...!'_

Before anyone could blink, before anyone could react. They couldn't expect this, the air whooshing and the engine roaring to life. they didn't expect to hear a yell nor did they expect Kirakishou's vines being torn apart by Metal. Or how Metal caught Suigintou in his arms and held her close to him, like a lover.

No one expected this from Metal Sonic, the suppose heartless robot who somehow, gained one.


End file.
